Perchance to Dream
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: To break free of perfection is hard. When the life you ever wanted is presented to you, so you can have it, hold it, love it, what does one do? For, you see, everything comes with a price, and the price for perfection is rarely low. Would you discard the life you know, the life you've lived, for perfection? Shadow's being faced with perfection. And all he can do... is fear it...
1. To Be or Not To Be

To Be... or not to be...

His eyes opened slowly.

Warmth... that's all he felt. Odd, because he didn't remember falling asleep under such circumstances.

Huh... the ceiling was so far off, and a nice, great chandelier hung over head. Okay, that's... weird. He _definitely_ didn't remember any of this stuff existing.

And, oh, there was this throbbing in his head. It was pointless, he knew it, still, he pulled his left hand up to his head, and laid it there. The throbbing didn't subside, even as his fingers danced alongside his temples, trying to calm those nerves. He needed to assess the area around him, as he was really, really confused. He was in some bedroom. The covers he slept in were a nice, velvety red, the walls of said room stretched on for yards, and a balcony laid on the right side wall.

What happened? What occurred that caused all of this to happen? Where was he, and...? Who the hell was this?

He looked to his right. There was this woman, grabbing tightly on his arm. Her silver locks covered her face, shielding her from his prying eyes. He started to quake, as his eyes moved up and down her body. Even though she was covered in the bed's sheets, he could tell she was naked. Those flawless shoulders of hers proved that much.

His voice got caught in his throat. So unsure, was he, right now.

What... the... hell...?

He started shaking. His body, moving up and down, like he was shivering. But, he wasn't shivering, he was just so confused.

"Mmmph..." she whispered, her tongue snaking out of her soft lips, "Shadow... you awake already?"

He gave no response, his eyes only stared. He knew that voice all to well. It didn't make his shaking go away, however. In fact, it made them increase.

She had no business being here. He had no business being here. None of this had any business being here! Just, where in God's name was he?

"Shadow?" she whispered again, hands releasing his arm, "Is there something wrong?"

The silver hair, the sultry voice, the long wings that were now stretching wide. They revealed only one thing.

Her hands found her face, and she pulled apart the silver strands constricting it. Her teal eyes looked into his ruby ones.

"Shadow?" she questioned, head cocking at angle, "Shadow?"

He gave no response. Instead, he removed the sheets from his body. Pulling out of the bed, he kept his eyesight on her, while at the same time walking backwards. The bat's facial features changed at the sight, for every step he took, she grew more and more confused. It didn't take him long to meet the wall, and once he did, he leaned up against it. The bat said nothing, her eyes merely stared forward.

"Sh-Shadow?" she called out again.

His head wavered to and fro, in a 'no' manner. Glaring about the room, he just analyzed things at a closer level. The farther off he viewed, the more blurred his vision became. Looking down to his hand, he found that his gloves were gone. But... more horrifying was something else.

His inhibitor rings. They were gone as well.

"Shadow, you're scaring me... what's wrong?"

His ruby eyes shot up like lightning.

There were no words that came between them. Just... silence.

"R-R-Rouge?" he whispered finally, just loud enough that she could hear him.

The bat nodded to the call, a weak smile forming on her lips. Seconds later, she nodded.

"Oh Shadow," she said, her voice being freed, "I thought you were hurt."

Her breath released itself in the form of a heavy gasp.

"Oh my... you and Omega have really been working to hard."

The bat, Rouge, she leaned herself back, and fell into the soft plushy sheets of her bed. A noticeable groan exited her lips seconds later, as her hand started to point at the nightstand beside the bed.

"Shadow, honey," she said, her voice as flirtatious as usual, "Please don't forget your glasses... you tend to do that..."

What, the living, hell?

What exactly was going on here? Why was Rouge in a bed with him? Better question, what bed were they just sleeping in? What glasses does she speak of, and where are his inhibitor rings? He was always calm in the face of confusion, his mind ready to find answers. But this? _THIS?_ Well... he didn't know what to do.

"Who are you?" he suddenly questioned, his voice holding this threatening intent.

He met pillow.

Tearing the piece of furniture from his face, he glared holes at the long-haired white bat. She did likewise, her teal eyes shooting back an equally powerful stare.

"Yup," she said, arms crossing, "you and Omega did work too hard last night."

She didn't take to long to exit the bed then. Just like him, she was undressed from head to toe. Never seeing the bat in such a way, Shadow immediately turned away, his muzzle flushing red. She didn't seem to mind, however, as she daintily exited the room, prancing along her tippy toes. Once she was gone, Shadow collapsed.

"Okay, Shadow!" he said aloud to himself, "You are obviously losing your mind! Think here! What the hell!?"

He clinched tight his eyes.

Nothing.

Yeah, he remembered nothing. The last thing he remembered, was G.U.N. Commander giving him a mission to attack Eggman's base. That's it... He didn't actually remember attacking the base, or leaving to attack the base, or anything. He just remembered saluting the Commander, exiting the room, then... darkness...

Cloudy, putrid, darkness!

Where was he!? No, seriously, where the hell was he!? This wasn't his room, or Rouge's room, or any room he ever stepped foot in. Ever. What the hell!? How did he end up here!? Things had better start making sense, or he was about to start breaking things.

But he couldn't. Right now, with all the rage and confusion building within him, he should have started turning red by now. But he didn't. Instead, his body remained silent. It was like...

The Chaos Force... he couldn't feel it...

_"Shadow the hedgehog..."_ a cold robotic voice called in the room.

"Omega?" he answered.

_"Shadow, this is a recorded message! I have found new information on the missing girl! Awaiting your arrival at the office!"_

And, just as fast as it came, it subsided.

Shadow's ruby eyes floated left and right in an attempt to find this recording. Finally, they floated to the nightstand holding the glasses _Rouge_ referred too. He slowly moved over to the stand, slid his hand to the slot within it, then slid it out. Held comfortably within, were his usual gloves. He lifted them, felt the weight they put on his hands, and his mind started wondering.

So wrong... so, so wrong...

Beside those gloves, a ring. A shining, teal diamond, ring. He lifted the ring, traveled his eyes along its golden band, then found a nice engraving placed on it.

_Till death do us part, love you always, Rouge_

Okay... now he was really losing it.

He lifted the ring, marveled at its brilliance, and more specifically the words it held. What did it all mean? Why were such words engraved on it.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE!?

His mind was roaring with so much confusion! He wanted answers! No, he _needed_ answers! He really needed them.

"Shadow!" Rouge's voice called, "I was thinking pancakes for breakfast! Do you want some!?"

He really had no answer to give her. Though... he did love pancakes...

"Uh... yeah..." he answered.

"Fine then! But speak up next time! You know how big this place is!"

_How big this place is?_ No, he did not know how big this place is! Hell, he didn't even know where this place is! Well, there was only one place to find out.

He turned around to face the window doors that lead to this room's balcony. They were draped in shining red curtains, but the hedgehog could still make out what was going on the other end. Well, just barely. His vision was so blurry, it was actually hurting his eyes. Since straining himself wasn't something he was intending on doing for a while, he faced the glasses that lied on the night stand. They were square framed, with black edges, and would fit perfectly on his head. Odd, because every Mobian's glasses had to be different, thanks to the varying heads and such. But Shadow had never worn a pair in his life. Never, so...

Yup... they fit perfectly, much to his fear. They fit right on his head, snuggly too, and thanks to them, his vision increased nearly tenfold. The blurry parts of his vision became as clear and as crisp as daylight, much to his combined pleasure and fear.

This was, by far, the most insane morning he has ever had. Still, he persisted, just so he could investigate what was going on. He got closer and closer to the balcony's doors. And then, with a heavy breath, he removed the curtains.

The first thing he met was the sunlight. It was so bright, and so blinding, he had to cover his eyes as to not injure his vision. After his ruby orbs adjusted themselves to the sunlight, he looked out again. He was high up, extremely high up. From what he saw, he made out that his home must have lied at the very top of a great building. And great buildings were everywhere. They stretched on endlessly, going far off into the distant horizon, and probably even farther than that. Glancing down, he saw the many vehicles that drove through this city. They were flying, they were futuristic, and they made Shadow blink at the speeds they moved at. Surely, Sonic himself would grow wide-eyed at their velocity. This place had no roads, but it had sidewalks, where many people could be seen walking about freely.

On Mobius, there were many futuristic cities, but this one surely took the cake.

_"Gooooooooood Morning Monopole City,"_ a voice called from the radio, _"This is your news man, Steve Hawk here! Giving you your morning news!"_

Monopole City. Odd... Shadow remembered hearing that place before. That's where all those extreme gear contests are held but... what the hell was he doing here? He had never even set foot on Monopole City before, well, not that he could remember, so what was he doing here, now?

Oh, this morning was hurting his head more and more, and these blasted glasses on his head were not helping in the least bit!

The door slid open, catching his eyes. Standing there, in a bathrobe with dripping hair and angered expression, was Rouge.

"Shadow, honey," she called, her voice sounding annoyed, "You do plan on getting dressed soon, right?"

He glared down to his body, before giving a much-needed growl. Shooting his eyes at Rouge, his confusion met its boiling point.

"Rouge!" he yelled, shocking her, "What's going on here!? What are we doing in Monopole!? Is this some kind of mission!?"

The bat's head cocked at an analyzing angle, her teal eyes gazing into Shadow's ruby ones. He looked so confused and so disturbed by everything, like he had just seen some nightmare.

"Shadow?" she questioned, "Are you okay? You're acting... crazier than usual."

"What the hell are you talking about woman!? Why were we sleeping in the same bed!? What are we doing in Monopole City!? And.." he lifted the ring he found, "What's with this ring!?"

And yet, through all of his yells, the bat's face never changed. She just retained that same, annoyed visage from before. But, in a sultry and flirtatious manner, she walked up to him, hands on his hips. Coming up to face the hedgehog, she leaned her hand to his vision, showing a ruby ring on her fingers.

"This case you and Omega are working on sure is driving you nuts, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? What case!? What about the mission I was sent on!?"

But Rouge merely shook her head.

"Mission, case, those words are interchangeable in your head, aren't they?"

"Rouge... what is going on!?"

Giving another sigh, the bat returned his words with that same annoyed expression. Now, however, she stretched forward and pinched his nose, much to his anger.

"Rouge... what the hell!?" he barked.

"Shadow, I did not make breakfast just so you could yell at me. Can we go now?"

"Tell me what's going on first!" he demanded.

"Okay, fine, let me go over things so you can calm down..."

Taking his hand, she started to lead him toward the door. Shadow's eyes unconsciously floated about Rouge's frame as she did this. Now that he looked at her, he realized just how different she was looking from the last he saw her. Her hair was much longer, and her voice seemed more... adult, to put it lightly.

"Shadow, I think you really need to get your head examined," she suddenly stated, "you've been acting so weird."

"Humor me then," he said, voice free of any sarcasm, "Tell me who am I?"

Yeah... he really needed something concrete.

"Of course..." she said, annoyed and sarcastic, "Fine then, Shadow honey, I'll humor you." finally they broke free of the room, coming to the long mahogany halls of this home, "You are Shadow the hedgehog," Rouge continued, "Great Detective of Monopole City, and quite a rich one as well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he interrupted, stopping in his tracks, "Detective?"

"Uh, yeah," Rouge replied, arms crossing, "Remember... you went through years of forensics in college?"

He shook his head.

"Shadow, that's when we met, remember?"

He shook his head.

"Ugh, this case really does have you messed up, doesn't it?"

"No, no!" he yelled out, "I'm Shadow the hedgehog, Agent of G.U.N. and the Ultimate Life form! You're an agent as well! We're allies!"

"Agent? Of G.U.N.?" she started laughing, "Shadow, I haven't worked in years! Not after we got married!"

"Married!?"

"Yeah. Married. Remember?" once again, she showed him her ring, "You proposed to me a good year or two ago? We've been living together ever since then."

"No, no, no!" he said, shaking his head, to and fro, "This is not possible!"

"Shadow, I'm starting to worry. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird this morning?"

"I'm not married to you! I'm a G.U.N. Agent! You are a G.U.N. Agent! We... we're just allies!"

"Shadow... you're really beginning to scare me. What did you do last night that has you so ancy?"

"What did I do last night? I was sent to go find Dr. Robotnik! I... I don't really remember what happened next..."

"Dr. who? Robotnik? As in Gerald, your father? Shadow, Gerald's been dead for years, remember? He was already old when he had you!"

"Ah... what's going on!?"

There was a sudden knock, gaining both of their attention. Not wanting to face whatever else this world had to offer, Shadow merely leaned against the wall to think. Rouge patted him on the shoulder in comfort briefly, before shifting her attention toward the noise. She disappeared down the hall seconds later, leaving Shadow alone to his own devices. He just thought. Mind, wondering over what he's just heard, and what is going on. Married to Rouge, living in Monopole City, and a detective, no wait, a _rich _detective.

What in God's name is going on here?

"Shadow's what?" a very familiar, very heartwarming voice, echoed from downstairs.

"He's... loosing his mind." Rouge responded, "I'm going to have a talk with Omega later today. I wanna see if he's like this at work."

"Oh... Rouge, you have to bring me to him."

"I'm not sure if he's okay, you might wanna wait a while."

"No, seriously, Rouge..."

That voice beckoned to Shadow, as he knew it all to well. Sure, it sounded aged a bit but...

He started down the hall, walking off lazily toward the voice. Eventually, he came to a great long staircase, one that spiraled all the way down to another floor. Laying his hand along the stair's railing, he started down very slowly. Rouge's conversation with the woman hadn't lessened, nor was any name given to her. He got closer, and closer to the bottom floor, and upon getting off, his eyes immediately floated over to this mansion's front door.

She noticed him first.

Greeting with a smile upon her aged, wrinkled lips, she waved her hand in a beckoning manner. She may have been old, her blonde hair grey with age, but those blue eyes were forever.

The grip on her cane increased, and she walked up slowly to him.

"Shadow," she said, voice filled with concern, "Rouge says you aren't okay... what's wrong?"

"M-M-Maria?" he answered.

She nodded to confirm his words.

"Yes, Maria..."

He fainted.


	2. Outreagous Fortune

The Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Fortune

Twitching... that's what he was doing.

The all-consuming darkness that ate him felt so good. Heh... and he just called it cloudy and putrid before. Oh the shadows... how he felt so comfortable within them. He just wanted to stay with them, for now, just until he woke up, just until all of this craziness made sense again.

But he could feel that twitch. He could feel that movement, that spark of life. He could feel the darkness moving away, and being replaced by life. He could feel himself waking back up again. And he was hoping... he was hoping everything would go back to normal.

"I told you he was losing it..." Rouge's voice whispered.

"Oh... Shadow..." Maria's aged one answered.

Dammit... just... dammit...

He finally gained the strength to see. Eyes opening, he first took note of the black rimmed glasses on his head. How small but necessary they were. Glaring past them, he saw a nice white and black tiled floor, surely the work of a certain bat. He didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he knew he'd have to sooner or later. So, giving a much-needed groan, he gazed up.

No longer was he at the mansion's front door. No, he was sitting in a fancy brown chair, right next to a long dinner table. His ears twitched at the sight, as his ruby orbs took in the images of everything else. Just as he expected, there she stood before him. Blonde hair grey with age, but blue eyes still shining, just like they used to.

Maria...

"Oh Shadow," Maria said, her face brightening up with a smile, "You're awake."

His mouth opened to talk back, but the only thing that came out was a cough. He was... _coughing._ And not coughing through pain, like getting hurt, no this cough was... natural.

"Shadow... are you coming down with a cold?" Maria questioned, hands on her mouth, "Maybe that's why you've been acting weird!"

Great... not only was he stuck in some different world, he was also getting sick. But that's impossible, he was made to not get sick. Then again, he never had to use glasses before, so maybe this is just the workings of this worlds magic. Who knows?

"This is... impossible..." he whispered, his hands crossing over one another, "You... aren't supposed to be here..."

"I admit I'm early," Maria claimed, "But Shadow... your words don't make sense."

"Nothing he's been saying makes any sense," Rouge interrupted as she entered from a different room, "Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't started screaming yet."

Funny, because Shadow was thinking about doing that very thing. He kept his cool, however.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the old Maria, causing her to gasp.

"Oh, Rouge... it is as bad as you said."

"See? Craaaaaaaaaaazy..." she replied.

Their prying words made him angry, very angry. So much for keeping his cool...

Launching up from his chair, he slammed his hands on the desk, causing quite a loud noise to resonate through the dining area. His outburst made the two women grow silent, as they were just waiting for his next movement.

"Stop it!" he yelled, looking at the two, "Just stop it! Who are you two!? What are you doing here!? What am I doing here!? Why..." he looked at Maria specifically now, "Why are you alive!?"

Those last words seemed to hurt Maria in some way, for he could see the pain going through her old eyes. That gaze, it made Shadow settle down, his rage being replaced with hopeless confusion.

He didn't know why he said such a horrid thing to Maria. Old or young, they were words he shouldn't have said. But this world... damn this world.

"Oh... Shadow..." she whispered, her old hands gliding across his leg, "Tell me what's wrong... why are you acting so off today?"

"None of this is real..." he answered with the most straight-forward voice, "It can't be..."

"And why?" she questioned.

"Because... you're supposed to be..." he crossed his arms, unable to finish his sentence. Instead, he continued with, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Why am I supposed to be dead?" Maria pressed.

"Because... G.U.N. killed you..."

There was a laugh. A strong, upright laugh, that Shadow felt was odd. Maria, or this Maria, was so old-looking, he was surprised that she could produce such a laugh.

"G.U.N., Shadow?" she chuckled, her laughter dying, "Why would G.U.N. kill me? I've been a loyal citizen for as long as I've been alive..."

"But they did kill you!" Shadow answered, grabbing a hold of her hand, "On the Ark, fifty years ago!"

"Shadow, you don't know much about the Ark, remember? You were a little boy when all that nonsense happened!"

"What? No! I'm... ageless!"

"Shadow, you may have slowed aging, but you still age..."

"ARGH! I don't get it! Who are you!?"

"Maria Robotnik..." she responded, "Really, Shadow..." she cocked her head at an angle, "What is it that you do, and do not remember?"

His arms crossed over one another, as his gaze floated away.

"I'm... Shadow the hedgehog," he stated, easily enough, "Created on Space Colony Ark fifty years ago as a cure for NIDS, and a weapon for G.U.N."

"What?" Maria interrupted with a surprised voice, "A weapon, for G.U.N.?"

"Yes!" he said nodding, "I was a weapon!"

"Not here you're not." Rouge answered, sitting down besides him, "Yes, you were created fifty years ago as a cure, but not as a weapon." she batted an eyelash at him, "Why would you need to be a weapon for G.U.N.? The army has, like, a million of them."

"But... I am..." he said, shoulder's slumping.

"I'm not sure what kind of super hero dreams you have at night, Shadow honey, but you are no weapon. You're just like any other Mobian, except for the fact that you were made in a floating colony."

"So that's the same," he commented, gazing at Rouge, "but why is everything else different?"

"Because this is real," Maria stated, easily enough, "Shadow, I don't know what life you keep going on about, but this is the real one."

"No," he said, "this can't be! It has to be some kind of dream."

"Oh?"

Lifting her cane, the old woman suddenly struck him in the knee, causing a torrent of pain to course through his leg. This slight action caused both Rouge and Maria to giggle, while Shadow rubbed himself to soothe the pain.

"What the hell!?" he barked, teeth showing.

"I'm sorry Shadow," Maria said through giggles, "I just couldn't help myself..." shaking her head, she ended her own chortles, and returned to her normal voice, "So, find anything odd?"

"Yes! Everything!"

"No, no, no, Shadow," she scolded, "I mean... if this was a dream, wouldn't you be awake by now? Would you not have just woken up from that strike?"

"Maria, this is serious! I'm not Shadow the... detective... I'm Shadow the hedgehog, agent of G.U.N.!"

"No you are not, Shadow!"

"Yes I am! This isn't real! It can't be!"

"Shadow, if you don't stop acting this way, we'll have to send you to a psychiatrist, and we know how much you hate psychiatrists."

Well, at least that remained the same. Even in his usual world, he hated psychiatrists, and the mere mention of them made him get angry. This was no exception.

Growling with rage as he realized he was getting nowhere, he slammed his fists down on the table again. Only this time, instead of sitting back down, he stomped out the room, his individual footsteps creating loud barks. Down the many mahogany walls of this home, he marched, his mind roaring with a myriad of thoughts. What was this world he was in? Why was Maria alive? Why was he married to Rouge? And why didn't his powers work? Many questions, and not enough answers.

Eventually, he came to a series of sliding glass doors, that lead to another balcony. How many did this place have? Well, it didn't matter. He removed his glasses and threw them onto the ground. The noise of cracking glass entered his ears, but he didn't care. He was Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form! Glasses and such were things he didn't need!

And he was going to prove it.

Sliding open the glass doors, he stepped onto the hanging balcony. Now free of the mansion he awoke in, he could take in its grandeur. It was big, bigger than he expected, and laid at the very top of a great and large building. All of that was irrelevant, he felt, as his attention shifted to more pressing matters.

He marched off to the balcony's edge, and laid his hands on its railing. Overhead, flying vehicles rocketed at intense speeds, causing his quills to fly ever which way thanks to wind. But, like the building, they too were irrelevant. He was going to prove to _Maria_ and _Rouge_, that this was all fake. But, more importantly, he also needed to prove that to himself.

He should have woken up by now. He should have...

"I'll jump off," he said to no one but himself, "that's what I'll do..."

He looked past the balcony's edge. Far down, far _far _down, was the ground. Surely, if he leaped, he would kill himself, there would be no disputing that. But if this was a dream, he would wake up, clear as day.

But what if this wasn't a dream? What if he leaped off, cracked his head against the pavement, and killed himself. It wasn't an image he wanted in his head, of course, but that was just a what if. Granted, his other option was also a, what if.

What if he woke up? What if he died?

URGH! Those thoughts were making his head hurt! But not for long. He was going to do it.

His gaze sharpened. Tightening his grasp on the railing's edge, he climbed on to it, and stood tall. The wind was now rushing at amazing speeds, sending his quills and fur blowing in many directions. The horns and beeps of flying cars filled his ears, as well as the sound of rushing wind.

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to leap off, and pretty much kill himself?

Shadow could feel his heart racing in his chest. The vision he held on the ground below started to blur, but not because of his poor eyesight, instead because of adrenaline. He started to breathe in and out quickly, as this all-powerful fear took hold of him.

This was foolish! He couldn't really kill himself, could he? If he was the real Ultimate Life form, he'd easily leap off, and land safely! He's done so a plethora of times before, so what was so different now? Why was he scared?

Why?

"Shadow! Are you stupid!?"

The thumping in his chest grew to powerful, to strong. He felt his muscles lock up and tense, his body freezing into place. He fell, but not forward, instead back. Smooth, peachy arms, wrapped around him, helping him fall safely on the balcony's ground. The first thing he noticed on these hands was the ruby ring on the right hand.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried, "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!?"

He forced his eyes up, and scanned Rouge's face. Even through the silver locks blocking it, he could see the massive amounts of fear on her visage. The grip she held on his body increased, to the point of constricting. But Shadow didn't care. He felt warm, safe even, in Rouge's arms. His eyes closed tight, as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

No, seriously, tears. What the hell?

Seriously. What. The. Hell?

_Tears!_

"Oh Shadow," Rouge whispered into his ear, "Don't do that again. I don't care who you think you are!"

"Rouge..." he whispered, the tears ceasing.

"What were you thinking?" she questioned, her scared tone melting away slowly.

"Rouge..." he merely repeated, "I... I... need to ask you something..."

"What...?"

"Who am I?"

"This... dream of yours... it really has you messed up, doesn't it?"

Yeah... dream... the life he was living was a... _dream_.

He knew the truth. This world couldn't be real... could it?

"Just..." he said, lurching forward in a siting position, "Tell me... Please?"

"Let's go inside first." she said, helping him up, "It's not wise to be standing outside as naked as you are..."

Oh right... wait what?

Rouge giggled. She was trying hard to relieve the fearful tension.

"I know you don't like listening to the law Shadow. But you really do need to put on clothes. And don't go on about, 'Way back when, I only needed to wear gloves and shoes'. That doesn't work anymore..."

He merely grimaced.

...

His hand laid calmly on his belt buckle.

Clothing... it was something he was... indifferent to. On Mobius, that is, the Mobius he comes from, clothing is completely optional for Mobian men. But apparently not in this world. So, here he stood, in front of his mirror, wearing clothing Rouge picked out for him. A white button up shirt, brown vest, brown slacks, and black belt with a gold buckle. His shoes had changed too. It seems that his coveted Air Shoes don't exist in this universe, as Rouge looked completely dumbfounded when he mentioned them. Instead, he just had black suede shoes. Oh God did they hurt his feet.

"Are you done yet?" Rouge questioned, her head popping into the mirror's reflection.

She had changed from that early morning bathrobe. Instead, her body was clad in a long, yet tight, cleavage showing dress, one that showed off a good amount of her figure. She may have been from a different world, but she still shared his Rouge's sexy mannerisms.

Honestly, Shadow wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Yeah..." he responded, that voice of his as indifferent as always, "Tell me Rouge, why must I wear these again?"

"What, forgot that too? I mean, even in your world you must wear them?"

"Well..."

She sighed.

"Not to long ago, those human mothers got really disturbed at the amount of Mobians walking around naked. They created some movement... uh... Mothers Against Naked Animals, or something like that. Now do you remember?"

"Uh... yeah..." he lied.

"You know... you suck at lying... Besides..." she gave him a quick tap on the butt, causing his muzzle to flash red, "I like the fact that my man has to wear clothes. Stops all those other girls from ogling you."

Of course, the prospect of his ally tapping his butt and acting so loving to him was terrifying to say the least. But if they were married in this world, he should at least act like it. Besides... He always did find Rouge attractive...

Wait... What?

"Shadow... are you sure you don't need me to come with you today? I mean... to work?"

"I'm... fine Rouge..." he answered, "I'll be okay."

"You... promise?"

That face he saw on her as she said that. It was one filled with concern, and hidden fear. It was a face Shadow had rarely seen on Rouge's face.

"I promise..." he answered, near unconsciously.

Her head nodded in a confirmation, but that fearful visage never wavered.

She... cared...

"Well, I'm sure Omega is waiting for you, Shadow..." finally she broke away, "Let me get your glasses..."

Turning around, he watched her search through their drawers tirelessly. After a minute or two, he heard her go 'Aha!' and pull up with a nice pair of black rimmed glasses. Turning to Shadow, she gave her usual sultry glare, as her body swayed seductively toward him.

"There you go," she said, fitting them on his head, "Just try not to break these. I know how much you dislike them but..."

"I'll... try..." he answered, rubbing those black edges.

"Good..." she whispered.

Oh man... her kisses...

Shadow wasn't expecting it, of course. This whole idea of him and Rouge being married was so foreign to him, but... She felt so good. Her lips, being pressed up against his, the motion of hers vibrating to his touch. It felt... good... He found his hands, unconsciously moving up to meet Rouge's sides. He grasped onto her waist, and held her close. As expected, she moan to the touch. That moan... it made Shadow snap.

He broke the kiss, and separated away from her, leaving Rouge with this crestfallen visage.

"Shadow..." she called, "What's wrong...?"

"Nothing," he answered, "I'm just..."

Well, honestly, he had no real idea why he had done so. Fortunately, Rouge spared him of a forced lie, as her fingers met his lips.

"I understand... after this morning, maybe you aren't in the mood. Still..." she gave him a quick peck on the lips, and her voice became seductive, "I hope you've cleared up by the night..."

Those sultry fingers of hers smoothed passed his lips, and started to toil on his chest. So loving were her touches.

"I'm sure Omega is waiting for you so..." she pulled away, "I'm not going to hold you any longer..."

Unconsciously, the hedgehog fastened his glasses on his face, so he couldn't see the frames in his line of vision. Rouge giggled at the sight, but that giggly visage quickly melted away, as her teal eyes floated to his hand.

"Uh, Shadow," she said, voice holding annoyance, "Forgetting something?"

Looking down to his hand, he shrugged.

"No..." he answered honestly.

"Your... ring..." she stated slowly, anger hidden but noticeable.

"Oh right... my ring..."

Yeah... being married was going to be hard...

He moved over to the nightstand beside their bed, opened the slot within, and gazed toward the shining brilliance of the teal ring. After a few minutes, he gained the strength to lift it, and upon doing so, he slid it comfortably on his ring finger. Rouge let out a pleased noise at the sight, as her hands clapped against one another.

Oh... wearing the ring made him feel new and alive. Odd...

"Go ahead," Rouge suddenly said, "You know how Omega gets when people are late. Just ask Sonic..."

"Great... there's a Sonic in this world..." he murmured.

"What, forgot him too? He's that stupid partner of yours that keeps hurting himself..."

"Keeps hurting himself? Well that sounds enjoyable..."

"You... remember where your office is, don't you?"

"Could you... run that by me again?"

"Zone-2, upper Orba district... that card in your wallet should get you there and back easily, then again, where _can't_ that card get you."

"Oh... thanks..."

She sighed, realizing he was still very confused.

"There's a lot of maps around town, Shadow... it shouldn't be hard to find your way there."

"Thanks... Rouge..." he murmured.

"Hey," there goes that concern again, "if you get lost or anything... just call me, okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah... I'll do that..."

He turned to her, so their faces could meet. The air was still for a while, with this awkward tension causing Shadow's face to fluster and turn away. Rouge giggled at the sight, before her slender hands slid in between his. And then, she started leading him out of their room, and toward the mansion's front door.

What was it about Rouge that was making Shadow feel awkward? This world was... confusing him... He needed to relieve some of this awkward tension.

"Say, what are you and Maria going to do while I'm out?" he questioned.

"Oh, you'll see..." she answered, "Now get on, you have a lot of work to do today!"

Before Shadow knew it, his back was up against the door. Rouge's hands laid on the door behind him, trapping him between her and it. Gazing down, all he saw were her puckered lips, and closed eyes. She expected him to kiss her, which made sense, they were married. But Shadow couldn't do it. No matter how enjoyable that earlier kiss was.

Wait... what?

"Shadow?" she said, eyes opening.

"Uh... I've... gotta go..."

His hand found the door knob behind him, and he turned it quickly. Before Rouge knew it, she watching Shadow leaving. All the passion she just held disappeared, as she straightened herself up. Now, she had that concern from before.

"I'm being serious, Shadow," she called, "If something happens, call me!"

Though he didn't say anything, he still nodded. That must have been all Rouge needed, as the door closed seconds later. She did it so slowly, however, her teal eyes filled with concern, as Shadow's image vanished behind the brown door.

He stared at the mansion for a lengthy amount of time. Unlike before, he now took the time to scan it in its entirety. So great, it was. It casted a shadow over the area he stood. But he couldn't stand here for ever.

Turning away, he shifted his gaze along his yard. So beautiful, it was with its grass. Even though it laid at the top of an extreme high-rise, its fauna and flora was still natural. The grass was separated by a grand walkway, one with a fountain in the middle, that also lead off to the building's edge. If Shadow could say himself, the size of said yard was pretty much twice the size of his mansion home. That is no overstatement.

And all of it... belonged to him... Or did it? This wasn't his home.

It was to... good to be his home...

He needed to free himself of these thoughts. Right now, all that mattered was getting to Omega. Everyone else may not remember, but Omega would. He is a robot, after all, so there was no way he'd forget. Even if he did, the files of the _real_ memories would be somewhere on his hard drive. Somewhere...

Sliding those glasses farther up on his face, he started off. He didn't know where Zone-2, or the upper Orba district was, but he was sure he would find them. But first...

His hand shuffled into his pockets, and when it returned, it held his wallet. Opening the leather case, he read his own ID.

Shadow Robotnik. Age: 73.

Well... that was all he was going to read right now. His glare shifted back to his walkway. Those flying cars over head were zooming by at extreme speeds, as if a care wasn't given in the world. He was sure he owned his own flying car. But with all that's happened so far, he didn't feel right driving. Not yet, at least.

He wasn't sure how long the walk to his office would be, nor did he really know where his office was. But he knew one thing. It was going to be one hell of a walk.


	3. Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles

Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles

Farther and farther down the endless sidewalks he trekked.

Monopole city... heh, it's quite an interesting place. Everyone who passed him seemed to be in great moods, as they all said hello with high spirits. Even a few people he could have sworn he never met before, greeted him by a first name basis. Of course, all he could do was reply with a curt nod.

So high were this city's buildings though. They stretched on to the heavens, and some even touched the clouds. Shadow thought that his mansion was big, but the places he was passing easily dwarfed it in size. Not only that, but since this place had no roads and all the cars were flying, there seemed to be little to no traffic jams.

But all these perfect things aside, there was still one big problem. He hadn't the slightest clue where the hell he was going. The town maps Rouge spoke of made no sense, as they constantly expelled nonsense of 'You are here!' and showed way to many streets and roads, and numbers and letters, to the point that the map became a virtual cluster of random gibberish! From all Shadow could tell, he was currently on Zone-1, in the Nientin district. That, of course, made no sense to him either.

Taking a stop at a wall, he leaned up against it. His mind started to float over the option of calling Rouge, but he refused to do such a thing. He'd figure out this world if it killed him. Besides, he really needed to learn where he was, and how he could get home. To his... real home, of course, not the mansion one.

Ugh... this place was really beginning to hurt his head.

"Hey Shadow!" a bubbly, cute, and optimistic voice called.

He knew all to well who it was, and he really didn't want to face this person. With all the things that's happened so far, he was sure _she_ of all people would be different.

And that throbbing in his head came back. Perfect... just... perfect...

"Shadow?" the girl called, her voice being filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

His eyes opened up a second later, but all he stared at was the pavement sidewalk. Pushing his glasses further up on his face, he began to trek his eyes up, before coming in contact with pink boots. Those boots were connected to tan legs, which slid up into a red skirt and green blouse. And further past that, was her head.

Amy Rose gazed at Shadow, with shining green eyes. Like Rouge before her, she appeared to be older, as she was taller, and her hair was longer. The pink bangs she owned had grown, it seemed, and the pink strands of her hair had fallen much much farther than her head, as they seemed to surround her neck now. But that cute young face, and that bubbly voice, well, that stayed all the same.

"Shadow? Boy, Rouge was right, you do look wacked out."

His ruby eyes squinted at the name of his _wife_. Where he comes from, Rouge and Amy don't exactly see eye to eye. That seemed to be true here too, as Amy briefly grimaced at the sound of her name. That didn't explain why the two were talking.

"What are you talking about, Amy?" the black hedgehog questioned, "Why were you talking to Rouge?"

She cocked her head at the sound of her name, that face of hers changing into an analytic glare.

"Shadow... what did you just call me?"

"Amy..." he repeated, "Why does that matter?"

"You've never called me 'Amy' before. Only my friends do that."

"Then what do I call you?" now he was starting to fidget.

"Amelia... like always..." she got closer, her face now a few inches away from his, "Rouge is right, you are messed up in the head..."

He shook his head to and fro.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't remember..." he answered with a momentary stutter.

"I know, Rouge mentioned how you had been talking about strange events that don't make sense..." she closed her eyes and breathed in, "I know you have work, Shadow, but we really need to talk, okay? Besides," her eyes opened back up, "It looks like you're having a hard time finding your way to the Orba district as is."

Well, she got him there. His hand floating to his belt buckle, he unconsciously gripped it tight, as his other hand was grabbed by Amy, errr, Amelia. Her touch was so soft but, it seemed to register in a different area in Shadow's mind. It was filled with love but, not the kind of love Rouge was showing. Good, because Shadow was praying this universe couldn't get any weirder. His prayers would not be answered, of course.

Amy stared skyward, and made a whistling noise with her fingers. From the edge of the sidewalk, a small pink vehicle arose. Shadow recognized it. The same vehicle belonged to Amy in his universe. Small, round, with headlights that looked like eyes, it also had four turbine engines where the wheels should be at. Staying afloat thanks to said engines, it hovered just beside Shadow and Amy.

The pink hedgehog opened the door to her flying car naturally, while her hand escaped Shadow's hand. She scooted closely to the car's wheel, while she patted the area of the passenger's seat.

"C'mon Shadow," she motioned, "I'll bring you to Zone-2."

He remained weary of her invitation, however, and continued standing on the sidewalk. Amy's face bent up at the sight, as she wondered why he had done so. Then it hit her.

"Oh no!" she placed her hands over her mouth, "You... don't remember who I am, do you?"

"I... I do!"

"No you don't! Then you wouldn't have stood so long." as fast as lightning, she exited her vehicle, returning to the black hedgehog's side, "Remember Shadow! I'm your sister, Amelia!"

Okay, this world was really, _really_, trying to drive him insane.

Shadow laughed at first, unsure if he actually heard those words. But as his eyes met Amy's face, he could have sworn he saw a minute tinge of red in those eyes. It caused him to lock up immediately.

"Oh, its worse than I thought," she commented, getting closer, "You really don't remember."

"That's impossible! I was born on the Ark, how are you my sister!?"

She grabbed his hand.

"Remember? The NIDS I had? I was a little girl when I was affected by it, and the doctors brought you in! I've had your blood in me ever since! And... well, I became your sister!"

"Just because I gave you my blood?"

"It was a technological wonder when it happened, Shadow. I was only a baby when I was diagnosed, and it was commonly believed that only Maria was affected by your blood." she smiled again, "But just look! Now we're siblings because of it!"

She was so giggly, as if sharing his blood was some kind of honor. But, to be honest, that explained the odd sense of love he got from Amy before. She loves him yes, but like a brother, not like a lover.

If he didn't leave this world soon, he was going to lose it.

"You know," Amy remarked, getting angry, "I should've have known Rouge wouldn't tell you!" she started to grow frustrated, "That bat hates me! Why did you ever marry her!?"

She growled and fidgeted with rage, but ultimately calmed down after a few seconds. Her composure regained, she once again gained that happy attitude, and smiled.

"So, you understand now, right?" she said, motioning forward her hand.

"I guess I do..." he answered slowly.

Not caring in the slightest that his words were an obvious lie, she took a hold of his hand. Being a bit more forceful this time, she lead him to her coveted flying Pink Cabriolet, sitting him down in the passenger's seat as she did so. Her mouth constantly went on about her morning, about his morning, about how she found out about his brain problem, about how she hated a certain bat, apologizing because she hates a certain bat, about Maria, and about the city's current state. All of that was almost universally ignored by Shadow, as his mind still couldn't get over the fact that they were quasi-siblings. Sure, they may not be related like that, but Amy still referred to him as 'older brother' , 'bro' and, oddest of all, 'onee-san'. Oh God.

And did I mention they hadn't even moved one foot yet? Yeah, Amy sat there, rambling on and on, as her eyes looked square into themselves in the car's mirror. Currently, she was applying various sorts of make up for exactly zero reason. They may be siblings in this universe, and honestly, Shadow had no ill will toward the pink hedgehog, but she was really, _really_, annoying the hell out of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow," she finally said, realizing their predicament, "You have to go to work today!"

And this is where the horror began.

Amy's hands found the wheel of her car, as her pink boots pressed onto the cabriolet's gas pedal. Shadow didn't know when, but they were suddenly zooming ahead at two hundred miles per hour. Seriously, that's what Amy's speedometer claimed, and the number was only rising. The black and red hedgehog was thrown back at the speeds, but Amy's plush seats kept him from breaking his bones. This, of course, didn't take into account Amy's driving. It was... erratic.

The pink hedgehog zoomed up and down the imaginary lanes of the sky road, dodging cars left and right without so much as a hand signal. Add the fact that they were moving at great, insane, speeds, and you have a recipe for disaster. Shadow clenched tightly on the Pink Cabriolet's seats and sides, as the wind rushed through his open quills. The horns and beeps of cars passing by echoed at such a great volume, as their vehicles came in such close proximity with one another. And Amy seemed completely unphased by all of this. The most worked up she got was when a car had the audacity to beep at her, when she was the one who cut it off. It took Shadow's arguing to keep her from tearing out her hammer. And boy, did she want to take out that hammer.

"Amelia!" he yelled through the intense speeds, "Don't you think you're going a bit too fast!"

"Oh Shadow, brother!" she yelled, giddily at that, "It's so rare to have you drive with me, I just can't hold back!"

She suddenly dipped the car down, dodging a slow-moving flying tanker. The movement made Shadow jerk forth with a groan. Curse this world. The body he had in this world seemed so unequipped for this kind of action. Each turn, each twist, jerked his body around like a piece of ham. Things were going so fast, in fact, he had started to lose his breath. And yet, through the grace of God, he still kept his eyes open. He glared about to the city of Monopole, and just took in its great sights. So different was it from the place he's seen in his universe. The city he was currently in was more comparable to Grand Metropolis, let alone Monopole. Odd...

"Here we aaaareeee!" Amy decreed, her flying vehicle coming near a silver entrance.

"Oh... what... is... this... place?" Shadow questioned through gasps for breathes.

"Why, the gate to Zone-2, of course!" she said it like he remembered.

Grabbing his collar, Shadow quickly regained his composure. Good too, as they were slowly nearing the gate.

"Amelia... what can you tell me about Monopole City and its individual Zones?"

"Hmm..." she said, laying a finger on her chin, "Well, Monopole City has three zones. Zone-1, which is where we are, Zone-2, which is where we are going, Zone-3, which is the lower slums, and Zone-4, which is where all the waste, trash, and debris is sent. Your office is located in Zone-2, but you know that, I assume."

"Why do I need a card to get through the individual levels?"

"Well..." she grew quasi-saddened, "I know how much you hate this Shadow but... you know how people of a certain level aren't allowed to run about all willy-nilly. That causes to much problems."

Oh, so this city _did_ have it share of problems. Good, because things were coming out to prissy clean for Shadow's standards.

"Yeah," Amy continued, returning her glare to the gate before her, "I know you didn't live here yet, and I was only a little girl but, that riot that happened some ten years ago really did mess everything up. Oh! We're nearing the gate, get out your card!"

Hand sliding into his pocket, he withdrew his wallet. He shuffled through the many cards, before finding the one Amy spoke of. A black ID with a gold outline. Unlike his other ID, this one didn't have much information on it, other than his name, age, and address in case the card is lost.

"That's a gate card," Amy stated, "And yours is of the highest class! Allows you to go to any zone, no matter what." she grimaced, "I wish I had the level card like you! Mine only allows me to go through the gates from noon to ten! If I wanna visit my friends on Zone-2, I'd have to take the back-ways! And I hate the back-ways!"

"Back-ways?"

"Yeah, back-ways. For those who aren't allowed to use the gates because of time or their cards. The back-ways is a series of staircases that allow you to travel through the city's walls." she then grimaced, "But its always filled with creepy people who keep trying to look up my dress and such! It disgusts me!"

For some reason, the thought of some man looking up Amy's dressed sent a cord through Shadow. He unconsciously began gritting his teeth, like a disservice had been done to him. Odd, because he never cared for Amy this way before. Sure, if some man tried molesting her on his world, he would have surely torn him a new one. But the rage he was feeling now was different from the usual kind.

"Calm down Shadow..." Amy stated.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" he barked, those teeth showing.

Strange, because as he said it, he realized he had done so not by his own fruition. Immediately, he closed his mouth, and grew indifferent, as his mind went over what he just said. Amy appeared to be less surprised, however, as she merely sighed.

"Oh! Here we are!" she suddenly squealed.

Shadow's eyes moved forward to the great gate. It was this huge, octagonal shaped entry way, with great number's sprawled on it. It lied on the side of a great building, that seemed it had no purpose other than to house the this gate. It was quite and awe-inspiring building, to say the least.

Stopping, the Pink Cabriolet, Amy then turned to Shadow. Being so unsure as to how he was supposed to use that card of his, he gave her a glare.

"Just... hold it..." Amy stated.

So, giving a shrug, he did just that. He held his card up high, and for a few moments nothing happened. The great gate before them suddenly shot out a shining blue beam. Said beam scanned closely Shadow's card, and a loud 'DING!' noise echoed about. And finally, after a few more seconds, the gate opened. The noise of bending metal and clanking gears echoed about, as the gate opened ever so slowly. On the other end, was complete darkness, and blue lights that streamed into the inner bowls of the city. Amy's headlights beamed on suddenly, as she pressed lightly on the vehicle's gas. The act made Shadow scoff. Of course she'd drive safely when there was no danger, it was so much like her personality.

But now was not the time to worry about Amy's driving. No, Shadow felt he had to worry about the problems arising within himself. Why did he get so defensive when Amy told him about the perverts? He should have just called her foolish for allowing them to do that but, those words just didn't surface. When Amy told him about how they tried to look up her dress, it made him so angry, and honestly, that rage was still within him. Not only that, but he realized this was not the only time he had acted out of character. Earlier, when he tried to test if this was a dream or not, he got too afraid to leap off the balcony. Dangers like that were much below him though, something as stupid as height didn't fear him in the least bit. And not only that, he _cried_ a little bit when Rouge pulled him back. And Amy's driving. It actually scared him! And he's _run_ at speeds faster than that! So... So... _So..._

What the hell was this world doing to him?

"I hope you start feeling better, Shadow..." Amy said through the darkness, her green eyes moving to him, "I just can't stand the thought of you in pain."

"I'm not hurt," Shadow replied, "I just... can't remember things to well..."

"Then I hope you start remembering things again, Shadow. I just can't... wait, I think I'm repeating myself..."

The brief moment of childish stupidity caused Amy to laugh. Her laughter, slowly started making Shadow chuckle. But upon realizing what he was doing, he closed his mouth shut, and groaned loudly.

The trip down the dark tube to Zone-2 was a slow one. The only light came from Amy's car lights and head lights, as well as the blue lights on the side that showed the stretch of the tunnel. But as time went on, it made Shadow wonder.

"How big is this city?"

"Oh, what did you say?" Amy responded.

"How big is this city?" he repeated.

"Oh man, you don't even remember how big the city is? Wow, you really are amnesic!"

"Amelia! Tell me, how big is this city!"

"Ugh, always so serious. Monopole is the biggest city on the planet, a virtual metropolis. The individual zones are located in different areas, with Zone-2 be located immediately to the south of Zone-1, and Zones 3 and 4, being located beneath both Zones 1 and 2. Does... does that confuse you?"

"No I... think I get it..." he answered, tongue sticking out, "How much longer till we get to Zone-2?"

"Not to long!" she replied, happily, "Just give me a few!"

At that instant, he regretted his words. Amy slammed on the gas pedal, and bursted forward at high speeds, sending her flying car roaring through the darkened halls.

It didn't take long for them to clear the tunnel, as Shadow could see the gleam of noon sunlight coming into his vision. Before he knew it, they were flying above the city, wind flying through their air. Gaining the courage to look over the edge, Shadow smoothed back his quills, and did just that.

Zone-2 was much different from Zone-1. Unlike the earlier, more fantastic zone, this one was a bit more, down to earth. There were no cars that drove among the skies, instead, they drove on the road, like any other city or town. Not only that, but everyone here seemed less, fortunate, as to speak. They were by no means poor, of course, instead they were more middle class. Indeed, Zone-2 was the middle class, while Zone-1, was the more upper class.

"Ah... remember this place?" Amy said, her voice swooning.

"No..." he answered in such a frank way.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." she turned to him and smiled, "You used to live in Zone-2, brother! You and Rouge lived here for a few months before you moved up to that great mansion! Yeah, I can hear it now! Me coming over, Rouge scolding you for the silly living arrangements," she grimaced, "She's always been a thieving little, gold loving-"

"AMELIA!"

"Oh... sorry, I mean, your wife is _sooooo wonderful_." the sarcasm was so blatant, but she cared not, "Anyway, let's hurry down. Flying cars aren't allowed on Zone-2. This place isn't really made for it."

Flipping a switch on the dashboard, she caused the turbine jets on the side to fold up into the car. Sliding out in its place, were normal wheels. The car fell through the air, but with its built-in shock absorbers, the vehicle didn't break apart as Shadow expected. It still made him bounce up and down, however, making his glasses fly up briefly. Amy was completely fine though, and didn't notice Shadow was shooken up until she looked at him. She, of course, apologized, but he merely waved it off as him getting used to things.

Driving along the roads of Zone-2 was such a welcome change from the flying cars of Zone-1. Everything was quieter here, and more natural. Parks were visible every few blocks, with buildings that didn't stretch so high. It made Shadow think. If he used to live here, sort of, then why did he ever leave? This place was much to, dare he say, _perfect_ to leave. Being married to Rouge probably had a dealing or two with it. And he does love that bat.

...

...

...

Wait... What?

The thoughts were hurting his mind. Did he really just say he _loves_ Rouge? Yes, he is married to her in this world, but he still sees her as an ally... right?

Right?

"Here we are!" Amy announced, arms out high.

Her sudden call sprang him from his thoughts, and sent his gaze moving.

Before a building, they were. It wasn't big, it wasn't small, it was just right. Two stories high, it must have been, with the disposition of a small apartment building. Couldn't hold much though, probably suitable for only one person, two tops.

"Yup, you and Rouge used to live here before you move," Amy went on, "but of course, Rouge had to be a little-"

"Amelia..." Shadow growled.

"Ok, ok, fine... Jeeze, you love that bat too much."

Amy pulled her car to a stop, as her voice seemed to swoon. Shadow exited the car first, but before he did, he was pulled back by Amy. Being the loving sister she was, she planted a smooch on his cheek, an act Shadow groaned to.

"Sorry Shadow," she squealed, "I just thought you'd remember things from a kiss."

"I got one from Rouge already," he responded, "It didn't work."

"Just goes to show you," the pink hedgehog seethed, "She doesn't love you..."

"Amelia, do you have some place to be?" he questioned, head cocking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, _don't talk about my wife_, jeeze!" she tapped on the gas a few times, springing the car to life, "If something happens Shadow, you can just call, you know that right."

"You're sounding like Rouge, Amelia."

"Urgh! You just know how to make me mad, don't you!?"

Growling with rage, she shifted her gaze toward the roads. Before driving off, however, she shot her _brother_ a glare.

"I'm serious though! If something happens call me!"

"I'll be fine, Amelia," he responded, standing tall, "Besides, if should be you who calls me. I can protect myself..."

"Yeah, yeah."

And, without another word, she drove off, probably spitting fumes at the thought of a certain sultry bat. Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle, as he watched his sister drive off into the distance.

Sister... yeah, that's what she was. His sister...

He needed to stop this. She wasn't his sister. They weren't even related! He was just a girl who he shared a little bit of blood with. Nothing more...

He shifted his gaze to the building behind him. Surely, this was the office he was supposed to meet up with Omega at. Detective. He found it kind of funny, honestly. Shadow the hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form, a mere detective. But, oh yeah, that's right, he's not the Ultimate Life form in this world. Just some ultimate cure.

His hand unconsciously moved to his vest. Moving into it, he quickly withdrew a golden, oval-shaped case. Slipping the case open, he revealed it to hold an analog clock. He checked the time.

12:56... he may not have known what time he was supposed to arrive, but he was sure he was late.

But... wait a second... where did this clock come from? The entire time, he hadn't noticed he held the thing until now. And why did he feel so natural reaching into his vest and grabbing it? It was as if he knew he had it, while at the same time having no knowledge of its existence. Maybe he would have questioned it, and for a brief moment he did, but he ultimately chalked it up to just another occurrence of this weird world.

Damn this world.

He pushed the glasses up on his head, as he moved up to his office. Coming to the door, he began searching his pockets for keys, the sight of a keypad made him stop. The keypad had a scanner attached to it, and Shadow realized what he had to do. Withdrawing his wallet, he grabbed the gate pass he held. Zipping the gate pass through the scanner, he caused a pleasant sounding chime to echo. Next, there was a click at the door, and Shadow opened it.

"Hello?" he called out as the door creaked open.

All that answered him was darkness. Shadow pushed the door open, his eyesight scanning the environment. Piles upon piles of paper lied on the floor, alongside file cabinets of varying sizes. Shadow was moderately surprised by all of this. That surprise changed into wonderment, when he heard voices.

"Dangit Omega," a very _very_ familiar voice complained, "Can you believe he's late?"

"Shadow is never late." the hulking robot responded, "Something must have occurred."

"And worst yet. You'd think he would have called by now. Makes me feel lonely..."

"Enough with your jokes. Shadow shall arrive soon."

"Can't we just get a move on now? That little girl won't find her own way home."

"Shut it... Sonic..."

Great... Sonic...

Shadow found the staircase that led upstairs, and to the voices. The further he got up, the more he saw light, and eventually, he broke the surface. The second room was much more spacious and clean. Instead of papers all about, they lied safe and tidy within the file cabinets placed in the room. The room also had a nice desk at the end, one that would easily fit him, and probably was made for him. The sight of this area made Shadow smile.

"Finally you showed up!" that cocky annoying voice called.

Sonic's green eyes moved to him, as he leaned comfortably over the window seal. Just like everyone else he's seen so far, the blue hedgehog appeared older. Longer were those blue quills, and more adult was his voice. Just like Shadow, he was wearing clothes, which honestly made the black and red hedgehog chuckle a bit. A white button up shirt, brown slacks, and black suede shoes. Heh, seeing Sonic without his trademark red and white shoes was surprising indeed.

"What took ya so long, Shadow buddy?"

"Not now..." he groaned.

His ruby eyes moved elsewhere, and found Omega. The hulking machine was exactly as he expected. Tall, overbearing, and probably filled to the teeth with various amounts of city destroying items. Yup, good old E-123 Omega. Oddest of all, the machine wore a brown coat, with a nice brown hat tying it together.

"You are late." he stated, red optics shining.

"I know." he responded, "Lets just say. I haven't been having the best morning."

Without even thinking, he strolled behind the desk, and sat in the lone seat. Such a pleasurable groan exited his lips upon doing so. The seat just perfectly grooved itself to his spine, making him feel so comfortable. But, duty calls.

"Okay," he said, leaning forward, "I'm just going to assume that Rouge has told you all nothing."

"What?" Sonic questioned whilst shrugging, "Should we know something?"

"Omega..." he murmured turning to the robot.

To his surprise, the hulking machine's red optics were flashing blue. Shadow pulled back at the confusing sight, before gazing over to his blue counterpart. Sonic gazed back with a completely straightforward face, as he was not even phased by the sight.

"Uh... Omega?" Shadow questioned, "Something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Sonic questioned, "Can't you see? He's getting information Shadow."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind that comes from e-mails and stuff..." Sonic cocked his head, "You know this, why are you acting so off?"

"I understand now!" Omega announced.

His optics returned to their red color, as the information streaming disappeared. Head spinning around, Omega suddenly locked his attention on Shadow, his body's noises ceasing.

"You don't remember, do you?" he suddenly said.

"What are you going on about?" Sonic questioned.

"Shadow," Omega stated, looking at him, "He has forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Forgotten everything. Rouge says he's been acting weird today, and has forgotten everything."

"Oh that's just fantastic! He can't remember anything, and he expects us to solve a crime!"

"At least he attempted to show up on time," Omega stated, "What excuse do you have for your tardiness?"

"You guys!" Shadow interrupted, "Let's... focus on things..."

"On what things?" Sonic questioned, "Dude, you can't remember things!"

"I can remember how annoying you are..." he murmured.

"Ouch..." Sonic replied, sarcastically.

"Listen, I'll probably remember things soon just... give me a few..."

"So what, we just act like you aren't tripping?"

"Yes... we act like I am not... _tripping_... and whatever the hell that means."

"Listen, tripping means when one-"

"Getting off target!" Omega announced, "We must return to the case!"

"Then let us return." Shadow stated, "Omega tell me what we were doing last."

The machine stood up from his chair, and moved toward a file cabinet. Sliding open one of its slots, he reached inside, and pulled out a manilla folder. His head spun around to meet Shadow, folder in hand, and upon arriving at his ally, he laid it on the desk. Shadow slid his hand against the folder, his fingers opening it up. What met him was an image. An image of a young Mobian girl.

"Her name is Cream the rabbit." Omega stoically stated.


	4. No Traveller Returns Puzzles the Will

No Traveller Returns Puzzles the Will

He shouldn't have been paying attention. He should have focused on his mission. He should have been trying his damned hardest to find a way home. But he couldn't. He couldn't fight off the urge to question the robot. He couldn't fight the urge to help. So it was a surprise to himself when he questioned him.

"Who?" the black and red hedgehog responded, eyes moving from the image.

"Her name," Omega repeated, "Is Cream the rabbit."

Suddenly, the red and black machine's head turned around to face the window.

"She lived in Zone-3, with her mother." he turned back, "Her mother's name is Vanilla the rabbit, age 37. She came to us last week to ask for help."

"What happened to Cream?" Shadow questioned.

"No one knows," Sonic butted in, his teeth grinding, "She just... poof! Disappeared." his eyes squinted, "I can't stand these kinds of jobs. Missing children. Its heartless..."

He may have been from a different world, but the blue blur still retained that heroic attitude. That simple thought made Shadow smirk briefly, before returning to the problem at hand.

"So, we've been looking for her for a week now?"

"Wow, you really can't remember." Sonic stated, "Yes, Shadow, we've been looking for Cream for a week now."

"And what have we found?"

"Nothing..." Omega stated coldly.

"Last her mother saw of her, she was putting the young rabbit to bed. Come the morning, she was gone."

"And no evidence suggesting she was kidnapped, or she ran away or...?"

"Nothing at all," Sonic continued, "No ransom letter, no goodbye letter, absolutely, freakin' nothing!"

"Great... we have no evidence of anything, and a little girl has been missing for an entire week," he grimaced, "Plus Monople is so damn big, it would be too hard to search every area of this city."

"Wait a second..." Sonic murmured, getting closer, "If you can't remember much... why are you acting this way?"

Honestly, that question made Shadow think. He was getting to carried away with this all, and he was doing it so quickly as well. And yet, he still responded with,

"There's a little girl out there and you're to busy questioning me? Get your head in the game Sonic..."

"Yup," the blue hedgehog responded, his voice seemingly questioning itself, "That's our Shadow..."

The black and red hedgehog gave a slight growl, as his ruby eyes floated from his blue counterpart. Moving instead to Omega, he felt a relieving sense of comfort. Just gazing at his best friend felt good.

"Omega, we're heading to Zone-3 to talk to Vanilla, get ready."

"Affirmative..." the machine stated, before turning to Sonic, "We are leaving for Zone-3!"

"I know, Shadow's right over there you machine!"

"Enough talk!"

Grabbing a hold of Sonic's shoulder, he forced him up whilst standing up himself. Though Sonic yelled and tried to fight him off, he ultimately bent to Omega's rules, and exited the room alongside the robot. This left Shadow alone, who had suddenly felt an intense throbbing in his head.

Where was that throbbing coming from, and why did it constantly disappear only to reappear? It irked him in so many ways, and he had no way to face it. Still, it kept his mind trained on what he needed to do. After talking to Vanilla, as planned, he was going to go searching through Omega's databanks. Surely his hulking friend would have some information.

His eyes closed shut, as his mind started to wonder. Words and images of his home, his _real_ home, were flooding him. Thoughts of Rouge, Omega, and even G.U.N. Commander filled his mind. But they so quickly melted away. Rouge became his wife, Omega became some vest wearing robot, and Commander, well, he just faded away. Those insidious thoughts caused him to growl unconsciously, as his fist shook constantly.

Damn these apparitions!

His eyes opened up, and he let out a much-needed breath. But then, his ruby eyes caught something, odd. On the desk before him, beside the papers and information on Cream, was another paper. That would have went unnoticed, if it just wasn't so out-of-place. Shadow didn't remember Omega giving him another piece of paper, so this one had no business doing here. Shadow lifted it, and checked it closely. It was completely plain, save for one thing. One thing, that made Shadow's heart race.

_DYING_

That was it. It was terribly written on the paper, as if someone had been struggling to place it there. But the message felt so, urgent. Who wrote it? Where did it come from? And why... why did it make Shadow feel so damn scared?

What did it mean?

He crumpled up the paper. For now, he would keep it secret. He was already in a new world speaking of events that didn't happen, he didn't need to give these people another reason to send him to a psychiatric ward.

"Shadow, are you coming or not!?" Sonic barked.

He finally gained the strength to stand, the throbbing in his head subsiding. Yeah... no one would know.

...

The teal eyes that belonged to her was beautiful indeed. Tall, voluptuous, sexy, any man would kill, and kill gladly, for her. And yet, for some odd reason, her heart belonged to one. Sure, he was a seventy something year old creäture born of pure science, but he was _her_ seventy something year old creäture born of pure science. Just the thought of him now, glasses on head, ruby eyes shining with thought, it made her swoon. But of course, not as much as the shining jewels before her.

"How about this one, Maria?" Rouge questioned, those teal orbs of hers locked on a bracelet made of diamonds.

"Rouge, you know Shadow would get angry." the aged woman replied.

Here they stood in a jeweler's shop, a place frequently visited by Rouge. Oh, how she loved diamonds, jewels, gold, and the like. They always shined so brilliantly, and made her heart flutter. Ever since she was a little girl she enjoyed these rocks. It must have been something in her blood.

"I know, Maria," Rouge answered, "But just one more bracelet? Or, oooh! Maybe that necklace over there! You think Shadow would mind if I bought that?"

Her giddy nature garnered a mere chuckle from her grey haired friend. Yes, she felt like a little girl in a toy shop, her eyes were so big. But as her teal eyes floated about the room, they discovered something. Odd, because she had never seen it there before. Sitting in a case, a rock as big as her hand, was a green diamond. Almost immediately, Rouge moaned at the sight, the jewels mysterious brilliance beckoning her. She got closer, and closer to the rock, as her tongue slicked back and forth against her lips.

"Okay baby," she said with her sultry voice, "Tell Momma what you are."

Moving her eyes down, she scanned close the gold plaque that held the rock's name.

_Chaos Emerald_

Odd name for a jewel, but she didn't care! It was so big, and so shiny, she just couldn't wait to take it for herself. All she needed to know was the cost.

And let's just say... it was way, _way_, too much.

The bat's face grew crestfallen, as she sulked to her knees. The cost was just much to great to even speak of! Her heart was racing at the mere thought of the price, as it drove spikes into her fluttering heart.

"Rouge?" Maria called, her cane making a clacking noise, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes..." she answered, lips trembling, "Very wrong!"

"What?" her voice was so urgent and fearful.

"The price! It's... too... _much!_"

"Oh Rouge..." Maria replied, face in hand.

As the bat sat on her knees, crying at the sight of the expensive jewel, the noise of a bell rung in the air. Ears twitching at the sound, she instinctively turned around to face the store's entrance. Her teal eyes met the frame of a short, brown furred, rabbit. She was young, and a Chao wearing a bow tie floated around her. The rabbit calmly made her way to the store's clerk, where she withdrew an envelope. Rouge couldn't help but to analyze the girl, as someone as young as she had no business being in this store. Still, she said nothing.

The clerk and the rabbit had an unknown conversation, where something the rabbit said made the clerk laugh. After a few more minutes, however, he nodded, and made his way from the desk. He trekked the distance all the way to the rock labeled, Chaos Emerald, with the rabbit behind him. Rouge stepped off to be near Maria, and remained silent, as her teal eyes followed the two.

"Rouge," Maria suddenly whispered, "We really need to get a move on. Shadow's present isn't going to find itself."

"Shhhh!" the bat responded, as if this was some covert operation.

She returned her teal eyes on the rabbit and clerk, and watched as said clerk slid open the glass case containing the Chaos Emerald. With a fragile hand, he slid the Chaos Emerald from the case, and handed it to the brown furred rabbit. The Mobian child giggled, while her Chao made random Chao noises. They duo then returned to the desk, where the clerk handed her many pieces of papers and other such information. And then, as if nothing happened, the rabbit exited the store, Chaos Emerald in tow.

Rouge couldn't believe it. The cost of the Chaos Emerald was way, way too much! And if it was too much for her, Rouge Robotnik, super rich aristocrat, then it was surely too much for some little rabbit that looked like she crawled out from Zone-3! Something about this didn't seem right. Then again, her greediness could have been getting the best of her.

NAH!

"Rouge, can we go now?" Maria whined, "This place is much to cold for me, plus we still need to meet up with Amy."

"Yeah..." the bat responded, face grimacing, "Let's go."

...

The gates to the different Zones were so different. While the gate to Zone-2 was great in size, the gate to Zone-3 was more along the lines of a simple building. The door was right before them, with '3' crudely written on it. The sight made Shadow shake his head.

"C'mon," Sonic said, unhappiness in his voice, "Time to go to Zone-3..."

The mere mention of the Zone sounded terrible, as if even he didn't want to go there. But, from what Amy said, there was good reason behind it. If Zone-3 was the slums, then that makes it the poorest point in the city, just above the waste area of Zone-4.

The city may have been perfect above, but Shadow was just waiting for the evil to come in. For in his mind, nothing is ever so perfect.

Omega stepped forth first, pushing the door opened with his silver claw. He tugged briefly on his trench coat as he did so, as if sending a hidden message. Sonic was next, his arms on his hips as he groaned in indifference. And finally was Shadow, who could have sworn he felt his heart stop. Ultimately, he relented, and stepped in.

It was a fairly small room. A metal detector lied in the center, and a man in a guard uniform kept his eyes trained about. On the other end of the area, another door, this one larger in size. Shadow trained his eyes on the guardsmen, as the fox Mobian looked back. And then the guard smiled.

"Detective Shadow," he said, waving his arm, "Taking a trip down to Zone-3?"

"Uh... yeah..." he responded, unsure of him.

"Try not to talk to Shadow too much," Sonic snickered, "Poor dude forgot who he was."

He started laughing, but Omega silenced him via a slapped to the head. They passed through the metal detector, flashing their gate passes as they did so, and came to the massive door on the other end. The entire room remained silent for a good while, as they all awaited for the door.

Then it opened.

Shadow felt a blast of cold air rush him by the feeling. Unlike the pleasant seeing Zone-2 and Zone-1, Zone-3 felt more like a dystopian area. No cars drove about, and the area was littered with factories and power plants. There was this ominous glow that resonated off in the distance, its existence being so omnipotent. To say the least, the city was a jungle made of steel and steam.

"You first!" Sonic said, bowing playfully.

Though Shadow was annoyed by the gesture, he merely pushed up his glasses, and started down the massive catwalk toward the Zone. Sonic followed second, his hands on his hips, and Omega was last, those red optics of his beaming holes in everything he passed. Farther and farther down the catwalk they went, the only noise other than the clanks of factories, was the sounds of feet against steel. By the time they arrived to the streets of Zone-3, Shadow felt this odd sense of horror set in.

Above the city, it looked very desolate, but the streets itself were so filled with life. People who looked as if they had fallen on some pretty hard times were lying about, as if that was all they had to do. Families could be seen, walking in units, with their eyes trained on everything, as if they were searching out their surroundings. Some people even had masks on their faces, possibly in protection from the amounts of pollution, but Shadow couldn't help but to think more. The worst part of it all had to be the buildings. They weren't nearly as impressive as the ones from Zone-1, as they weren't as tall. And yet, they somehow blocked out the sun, with only a few visible gleams and shines every now and then.

Yes, it indeed was a jungle of steel.

"So... where is Vanilla?" Shadow questioned, trying his hardest to keep sane.

"Not to far from here," Sonic answered, green eyes looking up, "She lives near a factory she works out... Poor woman, it must be hard raising a child alone, and in a place like this..."

It seemed like he had more to say, but he stole himself from any more words. By this point in time Omega took head point. Being a robot, he was able to tell where Vanilla was at.

...

"I hope you don't mind coffee," she murmured, "It's all I have at this time."

She sat the mug right in front of her, the warm pool of brown liquid within it sending off plumes of steam. Shadow gazed down to the substance, and took note of his reflection within. As if by habit now, he pushed up the glasses on his head.

She pulled out a seat away from him, the noise sending a screech through the room. When she sat down, Shadow straightened up, his attention being drawn to her.

Vanilla the rabbit. Oddly, unlike everyone else, she wasn't the least bit older in this universe, being exactly the same age in his. That still didn't stop her from looking older. Much, _much_, older. Shadow wasn't sure what occupation she had in his world, but here, the years of working in a factory was showing. Her usual light brown fur had mixes of grey in it, and her brown eyes were noticeably strained. She also had bags under her eyes, though it was unknown if that was caused from working late, or the tears shed for her missing child.

"I don't mind," Shadow said, commenting on her earlier statement, "I enjoy coffee."

His voice held a certain kind of comfort in it. That caused Vanilla to likely chuckle.

"Yeah..." she whispered, trying to break some tension she herself created.

"Listen, Vanilla," Shadow murmured, crossing his arms, "I... just came by to ask any questions about your daughter."

The rabbit's face bent into unhappiness, as her eyes moved to the ground. _Odd_...

"We've already talked about my daughter," she said, "Must we really do it again?"

He could feel the pain resonating from her, but he needed to understand.

"I... what do you want to talk about?"

"Was Cream acting weird the day before she... disappeared?"

"We've had this talk before, Shadow," she murmured, "Cream was acting completely normal. Nothing was wrong until the next morning."

"But... there has to be something, right?" he gazed down, "People just don't disappear."

"I don't understand why you think _she_ left. I'm pretty sure my daughter was kidnapped, Shadow."

He pushed up his glasses.

"I'm not so sure..." he answered, "Why would anyone kidnapped Cream? I'm sure she's a good girl, but it just doesn't make sense. You're not a rich woman, nor has any ransom note bent sent..." he sipped his coffee, "I do believe Cream left by herself."

Vanilla squinted.

"Why would my daughter leave?" she questioned, "She's only six, Shadow, she couldn't have found her way anywhere else. Plus she constantly goes on about how she fears the upper levels."

"Well, there has to be something..." he glanced away briefly. In the opposite room was Sonic and Omega. The hulking machine and blue hero were just sitting in Vanilla's living room, silence floating between them. But it was what Shadow noticed in the room that got him thinking. There was an extreme lack of pictures of Cream. Strange...

"Vanilla," he called, facing her, "Humor me... is this the first time I've visited your home?"

She nodded.

"Makes sense..." he looked away, "There doesn't seem to be many pictures of Cream in here..."

The rabbit chuckled.

"What makes you think I have a camera?" she retorted.

"You got me there..." he answered with a slight head turn, "Still... makes me think a little," his glare intensified, "Is there problems between you and your daughter?"

"Why would there be problems between Cream and I?" she questioned, "She's my daughter!"

"Yes but has Cream," he thought for a moment, "Done something that has made you... disappointed?"

"She's only six, Shadow, I don't quite understand you."

"Just, tell me, has Cream done anything suspicious?"

"No! She's a good little girl!"

For some reason, Shadow couldn't accept that. Closing his eyes, he began to think. And, as if being spiteful, that powerful throbbing returned. The black and red hedgehog groaned, as he laid his hand on his head. Once he gained the strength to open his eyes, he noticed something odd with his coffee. The steam. Through the airways, they formed a word.

_DYING!_

Now wasn't the time!

"Vanilla," he suddenly said, anger in his voice, "I feel like there's something you're holding back from me." he moved his mug out-of-the-way, "What is it that you aren't telling me about Cream?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she barked back.

"Listen! Little girls just don't leave for no reason! Not without returning! She's been gone for an entire week, not a few hours!"

"Stop yelling at me! I don't know where Cream went!"

"Then please! Tell me anything here! Cream has to have done, or said something, _mentioned _anything, that may give us any hints to her whereabouts!" he calmed down a bit, "I don't care how miniscule it is... just tell me."

"Chaos Emerald..." Vanilla whispered, her eyes closing.

It made him choke.

"What... did you just say?" he questioned, unsure if those words actually came to him.

"Chaos Emerald," Vanilla repeated, "Cream was going on about something called... Chaos Emerald." she looked back down, "I don't understand it, at all. I thought it was some toy or something, it just sounds so weird. She said that, with the Chaos Emerald, everyone could go home." Vanilla shook her head, "But I never understood what that meant." she looked up, "Whose 'everyone'? And why do they need some, Chaos Emerald, to get home?"

There was a horn. A loud, blaring horn, one that sounded like a work horn. Shadow gazed up to the sound, while Vanilla merely sighed.

"I'm sorry Shadow," she said, standing up, "I must return to work now."

"Wait!" Shadow said, shooting up, "The Chaos Emerald, did Cream know where it was?"

"No, Shadow, she had no idea."

"Do... you?"

"If I knew, I would have told you by now."

Well, she had him there. The show of force he had melted away, and so did a tinge of hope. He crossed his arms as usual, while giving a quick courteous bow. Vanilla lead him and his allies out of her home a few seconds later, before leaving herself to go to her job. There was a long strand of silence for a while, as Shadow's eyes locked onto Vanilla's rapidly disappearing frame. The tension in the air was heavy, and could only be broken by Sonic's voice.

"What was that all about?" he questioned, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow looked to Omega.

"Chaos Emerald does not show up in any of my databanks," the robot stated, "I shall search the internet next!"

"They'll be no need..." Shadow said, raising his hand.

"And why's that?" Sonic questioned.

He looked to him.

"You two stay here..." he commanded, "I'm going back inside..."

"Whoa, what?" Sonic inquired, "Dude, that's like... breaking and entering."

"Oh please," Shadow stated, "I'm a detective... I think I'm allowed that."

"Okay... what do you plan on doing?"

"I'll search through Creams things, see if I can find something on the Chaos Emerald. Hopefully I'll get an area."

"And if you don't?"

"Then we start off at square one again." he turned around, "Just make sure the coast is clear."

"What? Here, in Zone-3? The coast is always clear! No one cares!"

"Just do as I say..."

With a quick hand signal, he ended the conversation, causing Sonic to groan. Still, the blue dude leaned against Vanilla's railing, and slipped down his hat. Looking back to Omega, he saw the robot was scanning close the environment. That just left him. His gaze focused on the door knob before him, and that latent G.U.N. training kicked in. Tinkering with the knob for a bit, he was able to slid open the door. He shuffled in quickly, and closed the door just as fast.

Being separated from Sonic and Omega allowed him to let free the breath he was holding in. A Chaos Emerald. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling relief, or fear. The simple thought of the weapon, the thing that gives him power, it made him think of home. But he was sure, like all other times, it was something that held great trouble. It was all just a recipe for it. Stuck in a different world, he seems to be the only person who realizes everything is out-of-place, and a Chaos Emerald is thrown in the mix. And, for some reason, he felt as if the Chaos Emerald was important. Maybe it deals with the last moments before he woke up in this strange strange world. Yeah, that's it...

"Always with the Chaos Emeralds..."


	5. That Patient Merit of the Unworthy Takes

That Patient Merit of the Unworthy Takes

Such a small home. So sad as well.

Those ruby eyes of his must have been giving the only light in the quiet home. Up and down he looked, every now and then stopping to scan some things. So different was this place in comparison to his mansion. While his home was great and large, this was small and constricted.

Zone-3 man... let me tell ya...

Finding Cream's room proved to be more difficult than he thought. Sure the home was small, but everything was darn messy! Every moment or two, Shadow ran into something or hit his head against something that caused pain. It was getting annoying, but he had to continue searching. He had to find her room. He knew it was there when he found her door. It was just like any little girl's door, despite the poor living arrangements. All cutesy and colorful, it shined a bright little light in one's heart.

And it was locked.

Shadow cocked his head at the sight. Why was it locked? It had no reason to be. Did Vanilla do this? Why? What business, what _reason_, could she have for locking the door? It made no sense.

Tinkering with the gold-colored door knob, he was able to open it within a few seconds. As the door creaked open, Shadow couldn't help but to feel Vanilla was hiding something. He flipped the light switch on, quickly bringing to life the desolate room. Just like the door leading to it, the room was bright and kiddy, matching Cream's childish nature. Toys littered the ground, papers with drawings scribbles on it, a rainbow assortment of crayons and such, it was every child's room. Sure, it was a bit small, but it was exactly the room Cream needed. They may have been poor, but Vanilla tried her hardest to make her daughter happy.

Then why did Shadow have this burning sensation that something was wrong? Maybe he was just being a bit distrustful. In the game he was currently playing, trust was something that easily gets distorted.

Anyway, he dropped to the ground, his ruby eyes prying into anything. Pictures, drawings, writings, he lifted them all, reading them closely. Most were the usual fair, simple childishness, but some seemed to reach out to him. One was a picture of Sonic. Sure, it was crude, and wasn't going to win any awards any time soon, but still. It was Sonic. And as far as Shadow knew, Cream had never met Sonic in this world. So what was she doing, drawing pictures of him? It got worst. She had drawings of Amy as well, also Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, one that vaguely resembled Omega, Big, and worst of all, one of himself. The drawing of himself seemed odd, however. Above the crudely drawn image of him, was one word.

_DYING_

Shadow could have sworn he was having a heart attack at the sight. _DYING_. That word had been plaguing him for the entirety of this morning. First the document on his desk, then Vanilla's coffee, and now this? And why above him? Everyone else didn't have words written by them, but he did.

_DYING_

Cream knew something. She knew something was wrong. She was, probably, like him. She probably knew about this world. It was a hunch, but it all he had to go by. He only needed to know where the Chaos Emerald Vanilla spoke of was located at. Sadly, Cream had no drawings of the object in question, leaving Shadow lost. So he was, once again, up a creek without a paddle. Sure, he had these prophetic images, but they didn't really say where Cream was. But he couldn't leave, not without these. He felt something tear at him, scream at him, to take those pictures with him. But he didn't.

He left the drawings there, and slid them under the bed. Finger finding the light switch, he returned the room to its darkness.

He exited the home moments later, being very meticulous in how he closed the door. Upon doing so, Sonic's eyes brightened up, and he gave a quick yawn.

"Found what you were looking for?" he questioned.

"Not really..." Shadow replied whilst pushing his glasses up on his head.

The blue hedgehog gave a slight gesture that said 'Better luck next time' but Shadow ignored him. Instead, his ruby eyes locked onto one of the many factories in this place.

"Sonic..." he whispered, "What do the factories in this place make?"

"The factories?" he repeated, "Boy, that mind problem of yours is really messing with you!"

"Sonic! Tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" he turned to face on of the factories, "Most of the factories down here make robots." he cracked his neck, "Yup, they nicknamed this place Metropolis Zone because of it. Heh... Metropolis Zone... seems like a joke."

It was called Metropolis Zone, factories lied everywhere, and within said factories robots were being crafted. It reminded him of a certain Egghead. And if he's here. Well...

...

"So now what?" Sonic questioned, green eyes floating about.

Shadow hadn't even sat in his chair by the time this question came about. Giving a gruff groan, he laid his hands on his desk, as his eyes moved to his ally.

"So now what..." he repeated, ruby eyes closing, "I have an idea..."

"And what idea would that be?" the blue blur said, scratching his own ear.

"Obviously, Cream's disappearance seems to connect to the Chaos Emerald."

"And? How do you know this isn't some crazy children's toy?"

"Believe me... I know..." he sharpened his glare, "Sonic, I want you to go through the city. Find any information on the Chaos Emerald," he faced Omega, "You do likewise."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic said, making a timeout symbol with his hands, "Go through the city? Shadow, Monople is, like, the biggest place in the entire freakin' planet! I may be the fastest thing alive, but talking to all these people would take days!"

"Then get cracking..."

The green-eyed hero grabbed tightly on his quills, while he groaned out in anger. Still, he folded to Shadow's words, saying right before he left,

"I really, _really_, hate working for you!"

And then he was gone. Omega stood up a second later, his silver claws clenching tightly onto his trench coat. Before he left, however, Shadow grabbed a hold of his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Omega," he said, looking into his red optics, "Tell me... does the name Ivo Robotnik, ring a bell? Or Eggman?"

"Ivo... Robontik?" the machine repeated, "Is he a family member of yours?"

"Nevermind, forget I ever mentioned it."

Omega nodded.

He exited with a slight ruffle of his coat, the noise of his clanking feet being the only sound Shadow heard. Once the door on the bottom floor closed, Shadow felt an overwhelming sense of weight lift off of him.

Dying. That word was now plaguing him. He was honestly afraid of opening his eyes, for fear that the word would be before him. What did it mean? Was he dying? He felt fine enough. Maybe it was mentioning this world. Maybe... he was dying...

But no, that's impossible. He was feeling perfectly find, save for the weird things this world handed him. If he was dying, at least he'd be able to feel it, right?

Ugh, this world was hurting his head. Right now, he would really enjoy laying his head in Rouge's lap, while her finger's straddled his quills. The simple thought brought a smile to his lips. Yeah... her gloved fingers, moving through his individual quills, her sultry voice whispering sweet nothings in his ears, the love he would be gaining from her. The kisses. The... The...

_DYING_

He awoke suddenly with a throbbing pain in his head. Strange, he had apparently dozed off there for a moment. A warm pool of his own slobber existed on the desk, right where his head lied at. Maybe it wasn't a quick rest. That being said, he could see the setting sun outside, showing he had slept for quite some time. That must have been bad, for he felt his heart tugging at him.

Standing from his desk, he felt the painful throbbing in his head subside. That didn't stop the thoughts of Rouge from ailing him. Why did she feel so different now? All he could think about, was feeling Rouge's lips on his. The thought, it both sickened him and enticed him. Taking a look at his hand, he took note of the teal ring on his finger. The shining jewel on the golden band, it made his soul waver. And those thoughts of Rouge, they lost their agonizing properties, to become somewhat, lovely. He could feel the image of her being so needed right now.

It was unconsciously, but he slipped out the pocket watch he had. Reading the time was nothing but a formality, and yet it felt so necessary right now. As if the time would help him regain his mind.

6:56 PM.

He wasn't sure what time he stopped working normally, but right now felt like a good time. He slid the pocket watch back into his vest, while pushing the glasses up on his face. He really wanted to get home. There was this hopeful thought in his mind, that this was just one long dream, and after a nice nighttime sleep, he would wake up, in the _real _world. But he knew better. He knew that he would only wake-up in the same bed as this world's Rouge, and the thought scared him. He could feel himself changing...

"Mr. Robotnik!" a female's voice called from downstairs, "Mr. Robotnik, are you here?"

The voice echoed from downstairs, and it constantly beckoned to him. Yet he still gave a groan, as he really didn't want to face any more surprises. Still, he moved down.

The hallway seemed to be longer, as the woman's voice called out to him. Over and over again, 'Mr. Robotnik', she called. The lights were on in the bottom floor, so at least she knew where the light switch was at.

"Mr. Robotnik..."

"I'm here, I'm here, Blaze..." he responded, the word catching him by surprise.

He was right too. At the bottom floor, she stood, wearing a generic black and white maid outfit. Her face appeared as if she didn't want to be here, though on the few times he's seen her in his world, she always had that face. Now, it was just offset by the humility of wearing a maid's uniform.

"Worked hard today, Mr. Robotnik?" she questioned, head cocked.

"Uh... yeah..." he replied, not sure if he was really seeing this or not.

"Madame Rouge sent me to pick you up, today," she looked toward the exit, "She has already told me about your memory issues, I'll try not to talk much."

"No, no," he said, waving his hand, "I don't mind. I need to understand more of this world anyway."

The purple feline nodded, but she still kept her eyesight detached from his. In a dainty polite manner, she opened the door and bowed. Shadow found this action to be odd, because Blaze would never bow to someone, not like this, at least. But, it seems that she's just his servant here. Yet another element of this weird, weird world.

Upon exiting the home, his eyes laid upon a short black limo. It wasn't stylish or anything, and yet it still held the regal nature of the upper class. Blaze made her way to the back doors, and opened it up, gesturing to Shadow to enter. Sitting down in the back seat, he let out a much needed sigh. The size of the back area was much greater than the outside let on to be. It could comfortably hold four or five people. Shadow even took the time to kick off his shoes, this area is so comfy.

Blaze took the driver's seat, and slowly slid in the keys. Turning the item, she gave life to the black limo. A few seconds later, they were gliding along the road. Now that Shadow realized it, this limo was unlike the other cars. It lacked wheels as a whole, and hovered above the ground via these mysterious blue lights that laid on the underside. And because of these blue lights, the limo didn't need the ability to switch between flight and drive modes. As soon as they reached the gate path to Zone-1, it just flew up. No one else on the road had one of these vehicles, so Shadow just figured it was because he was rich.

Fortunately for him, Blaze was a much better driver than Amy. She obeyed traffic laws, and never forced the car to speeds that were much too daunting. The steady driving allowed him to think on his situation. He needed to focus on finding the Chaos Emerald. If one was here, he'd be able to make his way home, and all of this nonsense would be behind him.

"Blaze I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Mr. Robotnik?"

"Please... you can call me Shadow, if you want."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Robotnik, but I can't. Your wife has properly scolded me on calling you that."

"Then... meet me half way. Just call me, Mr. Shadow."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either."

"Alright fine..." he looked out the window, "How long have you lived in Monopole, Blaze?"

"All my life, Mr. Robotnik."

"Okay... how long have you been working for me?"

"Ever since you first moved in to the mansion."

"And that would be?"

"Two years ago, Mr. Robotnik."

Boy, that name was getting on his nerves.

"Is this the first time I have asked you these questions?"

"No, Mr. Robotnik."

"Okay..." he answered, "Then, tell me, what do you know about me?"

Through the screen that separated the two, he noticed her eyesight waver. Shadow didn't know what it was about this world, but he found himself analyzing everything closely. Like now, as Blaze glanced away, she took a quick breath of air. Also, her fingers tightened their grip on the wheel, as a slight flush of red took her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she responded.

"I just want to know... humor me, what kind of person am I?"

"You... are a hard-working man, Mr. Robotnik. You constantly work for hours into the night, solving crimes all around the city, and-"

"Stop..." he suddenly interrupted.

The command made her straighten up and freeze, whilst giving a face reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights. Nevertheless, she quickly regained her composure, and returned to the job at hand.

"Enough about my work," he continued, "Tell me how I am at home?"

What kind of game was he playing? Why did he care what kind of person was he at home? He's Shadow the hedgehog! No matter what, he's the same, right?

"Well... you're stern. Always thinking. You can be polite when you want to, but you aren't afraid to be a little aggressive. And..."

He felt like she was afraid. As if these words were in some way condemning her. He felt the need to assure her of her safety.

"Don't worry," he commented, "I'm not going to fire you or anything."

The lilac feline let out a deep breath, as her grip on the wheel loosened.

"You can be... scary sometimes. When you get really into your work, you get angry. As if... you try too hard but you can't seemingly get everything... correct..." she sighed, "Can we please stop Mr. Robotnik? I feel... awkward..."

He nodded. All her words seemed to match him. Maybe he was being a bit rude and daunting of his interrogation, but he really needed to know. If everyone else was so different, was he different? Then again, everyone wasn't _that_ different, they were just existing under different circumstances. Still, he had one last question.

"One more thing," he stated, causing Blaze to straighten up once more, "Have you ever heard of something called a... Chaos Emerald?"

"No, Mr. Robotnik."

That was it, for now anyway.

He crossed his arms and grew silent, as he often did, while his ruby eyes moved to the window. Glaring about to the passing cars, he found just how stunning Monopole City could be in the setting sun. When he was driving with Amy earlier, he was to focused on not dying, so he couldn't take in the sights. But now, as he comfortably flew at speeds that didn't tear him to shreds, he could better enjoy everything. The cars, as fast they were, added a subtle charm to the city, a charm he felt this place couldn't exist without. The tall buildings added a nice series of colors to the great city, especially with the orange sky and setting sun behind it. It looked as if the metropolis itself was being cradled in the sky. Things were just so... so... so... perfect...

Did that thought cross his mind? Was this city really that perfect? No, no, no! He was just thinking to hard on it. But... why did he feel like, yes, it was perfect?

He started comparing his two lives. He's Shadow the hedgehog, Agent of G.U.N., created as both a cure and a weapon. A hero to the world, while at the same time a demon. As much as people loved him, they feared him, just waiting for the moment when he messes up. He's made allies with enemies, and enemies with allies. The only people he trusts, is a thieving bat, and a psychopathic robot. Not only that, but the life he lives isn't so wonderful. Every other day the planet is attacked by some crazy thing. A mad scientist, a time god, a murderous alien race, you name it. When he was growing up, he also had a turbulent up bringing. There was that time Ark's Artificial Chaos went wild, killing many people. And of course, the raid on the Ark, when Maria was shot.

Compare it to here. He's Shadow the hedgehog, detective. Everyone here seems to have him in high regards. The people he passed on the street said hello, waved with a smile, some even asked him about how his darling wife Rogue was. Amy Rose, a crazy fan girl in his world, was a loving sister here. The thought of her calling him brother sounded quite pleasant, honestly, because he never knew what it was like to have a family. The two people he trusts the most, are here as well. Omega, his best friend and ally, and Rouge... his _wife._ Never before had he thought of her more than a friend but... the title of wife sure did stick out in his mind. He found himself loving it more and more with each passing moment. And though he didn't know it, he was sure his past was better too. Sure, he lacks his powers, but he was still created on Ark. The Ark was never attacked, because he was never made to be a weapon. The best part was that Maria was alive, and judging from her age, she's living a nice, long, life. That fact alone freed him from a heavy burden, one he's been carrying for so long.

Honestly. The more and more he thought about it, the better and better this world became. He didn't know why but. The thought of finding his way home decreased in priority. Sure, it was still there, and he really did want to return home. But a little while longer, he would stay. A little bit longer he would enjoy the things this world has to offer. He would enjoy his sister, Amelia, he would enjoy his wife, Rouge, and he would enjoy Maria. At least for a little while longer. Just until he finds Cream. After that... well... he would think about it...

The back door opened. Blaze's gloved hand reached out and Shadow grabbed it. Helping himself up, he found himself on his home's parking lot. Through his thinking, he never noticed himself get closer and closer to home. Now here, he was surprised to see Amy. His sister, showing a giddy face teeth in full, suddenly grabbed a hold of him, holding him in a tight hug.

"Shadow!" she said, "You're back!"

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was worrying about you all day, Shadow," she answered, "I mean, my brother's head is hurting, and you just expect me to go home!? As if!"

"Uh-huh..." he responded.

"Oh Amy," Maria said, walking up, "Let go of Shadow, he looks positively exhausted today."

"But he's my brother Maria," her grip increased, "Just a little bit more!"

"Ok, ok," a sultry voice called, "Let go of Shadow now, Amy."

The bat then wedged herself in between Shadow and Amy, while at the same time locking her eyesight on her husband.

"How was your day, Shadow honey?" she said, that devilish smile of her's returning.

"Interesting..." he answered.

"Mh-hm..."

Reaching forward, she kissed his lips. Unlike last time, however, Shadow didn't fight off her attempt, and graciously kissed back. She smirked at the touch, as his lips moving against hers, the feeling was so tantalizing. Amy was less than enthusiastic though.

"Oh get a room!" she barked, rage in her voice.

"Oh calm down, Amy dear," the bat responded before shifting her gaze to Blaze, "Blaze can you please open the door?"

The feline maid nodded, and immediately started off for the door. Amy was next, going on about how much she couldn't stand Rouge, and after that was Maria, who merely gave a smirk to her hedgehog friend. Shadow suddenly felt his finger's intertwining with someone elses. Looking over, he gazed into Rouge's teal eyes. Funny, how that sight had become so beautiful so suddenly. He would have never found himself thinking that before now.

"Alright handsome," she teased, "Let's get a move on, you're birthday only comes once every year."

Birthday? Funny. Not since his time on the Ark did he have a birthday. It was just something he couldn't enjoy. As Rouge started pulling him forward, he thought more and more on this world.

How perfect it was.

He glared up. Immediately, he wished he didn't. The clouds, they wrote a message for him.

_ DYING_


	6. That Makes Calamity of So Long Life

That Makes Calamity of So Long Life

Her snuggly motions felt really good against him. Her muzzle laid in his neck, while her soft lips constantly planted kisses along it. He didn't try to hide his displeasure, as audible groans constantly exited his mouth. She responded to these groans with subtle, yet sexy, purrs. He wanted her to stop, he really did, the more kisses she gave him, the harder it became to think. All he could focus on her were lips, and the love she was giving him. Even now, she rubbed her chest against his, gaining quite a rise out of him. But he just couldn't enjoy it. Not without that thought in his head. Not without that constant, mysterious, reminder.

_DYING_

It plagued his mind. Every thought, was filled with that word. But when he opened his eyes, he saw things that made him feel safe. Like, right now. Ruby eyes opening, he saw Rouge's face. Those long silver strands that danced on her head, the teal eyes that shined in the light, the sultry sexy smile on her lips, and the red velvety bow on her head. Yes, it seems that this year, her gift to him was herself. Honestly, it made Shadow wonder what gift she gave him other years.

"You seem really tense this evening Shadow," the bat questioned, head cocking to the side, "What's wrong, honey?"

He didn't answer her, primarily because he had no answer to give. He knew if he said something about the mysterious messages, he was just giving the bat more reason to doubt his sanity. And honestly, he was beginning to doubt his own sanity. This world was driving him mad.

"I'm fine..." he responded, eyes trekking down her body, "I'm just... thinking about something..."

She gave this flustered look, one that showed great annoyance and unhappiness.

"Let me guess, the case again?"

Not exactly, but it did take his mind off the word.

"Shadow, honey," she continued, "Can't you just enjoy today? You're birthday only comes once a year, and I'd hate for it to be ruined by some case."

"I know Rouge," he responded, "But I just can't help myself," his eyes closed, "Somewhere out there, there's a little girl who's lost."

He wanted to say more. He wanted to explain to Rouge how he saw Cream's drawings, and how she drew such prophetic images. But, once again, he knew better. He really, _really_, didn't want to sound crazy.

"Oh Shadow," Rouge continued, pressing her face against his, "Can't you just leave it be? Can't you just... think on something else," her face started rubbing his, "How about... focus on a certain bat, hmm?"

That was easy. How couldn't he focus on her? She was so sexy and beautiful, her image constantly crept up into his mind. Especially now, as their bodies lied in such close proximity to one another. Her warmth molded with his, as their velvety sheets covered their bodies. This was a kind of love, a kind of closeness, that he wasn't accustomed too. And honestly, he liked it.

Then why couldn't he enjoy it?

_DYING_

That's why...

"Rouge," he whispered, catching her off guard, "Can you move a bit? I need to get myself a drink of water..."

Her face gave a whimpering look to his command, but she folded nonetheless. Crawling away from her husband, she laid on her side of the bed. That sultry smile soon returned, however, and she started beckoning to Shadow with a waving finger.

"Fine, have it your way, birthday boy," she giggled, "Just don't stay out too long."

He answered her actions with a mildly amused glare. That glare, of course, garnered him a giggle. Shadow didn't take long to exit his bed. He shuffled on some night pants, as well as a good vest, before exiting the room. Honestly, wearing clothing had quickly grown on him, probably an effect of this world.

The long halls of this mansion had somehow been etched in his mind. Each turn, each walkway, each door, he knew them, and he knew them well. He found his way to the kitchen fairly quickly, and poured himself a nice, cold, glass of water. As the cool liquid poured into him, it calmed his mind, and dulled his nerves. He really needed it. He continued walking about the mansion, cup in hand, as he made his way to a very specific area.

Two great doors that lied side by side. He laid his hand on the doorknob of one, and pushed the entryway open.

The personal study. A massive room that easily dwarfed others in size. Books lied about everywhere, all placed along in great bookcases that touched the ceiling. So quiet was this area. Though great glass doors lied at the back, virtually no sound came from the flying cars on the other end. Yeah, this place was perfect.

Shadow trekked calmly toward the heart of the room, his ruby eyes gazing about to the pictures laid about. There was one of his father, Gerald. He looked the same way in this world as he did in his. A chubby fellow, with a bald head, and long grey mustache. The image made Shadow smile. He didn't know it, but he had the odd sense that Gerald never lost his mind, as he did in his world. With Maria alive, he probably did his best to make man kind evolve, which probably explained the futuristic style of this city. The thought gave some calming to his nervous mind, and allowed him to enjoy his night. The birthday party Rouge, Amy, and Maria threw him was nice. All the love and warmth they had given him was heartfelt, and it made him feel good. Best of all, there was a waiting Rouge in bed. If he were any normal man, he would have been there right now.

But he was no normal man.

He laid his cup of water on the table, and slammed his fists down on the desk. His ears twitched constantly, as his teeth grinded against themselves. He was angry, no, he was more than angry, he was pissed. This world! Every moment he spent in it, he felt it change him. He could feel himself slowly accepting all of these things, as if they were normal. But he knew better! He knew this wasn't his world! His home! He knew that somewhere, out there, their was a world he was leaving behind! A world that was waiting for him!

And there was one thing that constantly reminded him. One warning that constantly crept up, to remind him of his true path.

_DYING_

The message lied on a book right in front of him. He quickly grabbed a hold of the book, and closed it shut. Being sure he kept his finger on the page, however, he turned to gaze upon once more.

The world was gone, and the pages were normal. It didn't make Shadow feel any better though. He took in a deep breath of air, and laid back in a chair. His breathing had slowed now, and lost much of the frantic notion he was feeling. His eyes grew heavy, as his mind were filled with thoughts of bed. Screw whatever he thought before, tomorrow, he was focusing only on finding a way home. And right now, that meant he had to find Cream, for he was sure she knew something about something.

"So that's it then?"

Who said that? The voice had the same attributes of his. The sound, the octave, the wavelength, everything about it was his. But of course, it was his voice.

His ruby eyes moved about, as a visage of fear lied on his face. There was no one else in this room, so who else was saying this? If there was an intruder in here, then he was prepared for a battle, Chaos Powers, or no Chaos Powers. His fists were raised in an attacking motion, but the speaker wasn't one he could fight.

"Oh stop it, you're embarrassing yourself."

The statement caused Shadow's ears to twitch, as his eyes moved to the speaker. His eyes locked on to a mirror. In the mirror, of course, a reflection of himself. At first, Shadow wasn't sure if the reflection was the speaker, but any doubts were erased when the image started to move on its own.

"Yeah," he said, "Its me..."

Now this was weird. Yes, even by Shadow's standards, this was weird. His reflection, was talking to him. And all he had to say, was,

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the reflection said, honestly surprised, "Why... I'm Shadow Robotnik, you fool."

Now, Shadow knew this world was weird. With Amy being his sister, Rouge being his wife, Maria being alive, and him being a detective, that was all expected. But this, without a shadow of a doubt, took the cake. His reflection, was talking to him.

"Shadow... Robotnik?" Shadow repeated, unsure of himself.

"Yes, Shadow Robotnik," his reflection stated, "For someone who's me, you really are stupid."

His reflection may have been talking to him, but no one calls Shadow stupid. Tightening his fists, he got ready to teach his double a thing or two, but this action only caused his mirror to laugh.

"Oh calm down," he said, "You can't fight a mirror."

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, before I shatter you!" his fists grew even tighter, "Who are you!?"

His mirror sighed, as his hands found his waist.

"I've always been deep inside you, Shadow." he murmured.

"What are you talking about?" the black and red hedgehog questioned, arms slumping down.

"Me," the double commented, "I've always been inside you. Deep, deep, inside you."

"I don't understand. How could you always be inside of me?"

"I'm that person you wish you could be. The ID, if you will." he looked over to him, "The version of you that has everything you ever wanted. Love, warmth, the feeling of accomplishment..."

"Okay," Shadow murmured, laying his hands on his head, "This is way to weird for me," he gazed back up, "You're saying you're me? The person who I wish I was?"

"In a way," he replied, "Sure, you lost your powers and such but... do you really need them to be happy?"

The question made Shadow think. In all honesty, he didn't need his powers to be happy but... who was this reflection to comment on him? Well, obviously, his own reflection, but still, this was his life, and his life alone!

"Oh don't get angry," the double commented, "I'm just speaking the truth."

"No you are not!" Shadow yelled, "I don't care if you are my perfect life or not! I am Shadow the hedgehog! And this... this isn't my world! Somewhere out there, there's a place where people are waiting for me! I... I know it!"

"Oh really?" Shadow Robotnik retorted, "You're telling me the place you come from is waiting for you? Or are you sure they aren't waiting for just some... expendable object. Let's face it, Shadow, in your world, no one would care if you were there or not. G.U.N. would just miss yet _another_ weapon, Eggman would miss another person to use, and maybe the heroes would cry for a day or two. But no one would care... no one would care if you... poof, disappeared..."

Maybe it was the circumstances of this conversation. Maybe it was the time, the situation, and the speaker. Yeah, maybe it's just because he was talking to himself. But Shadow started to agree. If he left his world, through death, or through disappearance, would anyone care? He was sure their would be a few days of mourning but, his leaving would just be a quick affair. Compared to here, where he would probably be missed for an eternity. If he died here, his wife, his sister, his friends, would cry forever. He would be, genuinely, missed. This place. He was loved in this place.

But it just wasn't _his_.

"SHUT UP!"

He lifted his cup of water, pulled it back, and tossed it forward. It slammed into the mirror, shattering it into thousands of tiny pieces. With no reflection, there was no more Shadow Robotnik, and no more person who talked to him. His worked up demeanor melted away, and he fell back into his chair, breath regulating itself. His hands fell onto the arm rests of his chair, and he started to grip them, and grip them hard. There were tears running down his face, but he cared not. Right now, he felt like he needed to cry. This kind of emotion was the release he needed. The emotions he was feeling were just too much to bear, as those tears streamed down and down.

His mirror double was right, he felt. He knew it. He just, knew it. Even now, as he laid trapped in this world, he just knew no one was giving a crap. Maybe it was his pessimistic view on things, but he couldn't help but to believe his reflection. Yes, no one was caring. So why, why did he want to return so badly? Why did he want to break free of this place? This illusion, it was so perfect! Why did he want to return to his life, where no one cared if he was gone. People feared him, hated him, but here, they love him, revere him. So why, why did he want to go back home!?

Why?

"Shadow?" her sultry voice called, filled with so much concern.

The door to the study opened slowly, sending a loud 'CREAK!' to move through the area. He didn't want to look at her, not at first, but he knew he'd have to deal with her eventually. His hand wiped across his face, and cleaned away any tears that may have remained.

"Shadow are you okay?" she inquired.

"I'm... fine..." he responded, the lie being ever so evident.

Finally gaining the strength, he looked to her. She walked up, her body clad in a night robe, her teal eyes gazing about with love and concern. Her tip toeing finally got her to her husband, whose face hadn't changed in the least bit. Despite him not saying anything, she already knew. She knew what he was feeling, like they were one.

"You still... can't get over that world, can you?"

_That world_. She said it like it didn't exist. But to her, it didn't, she just didn't believe. But why should she believe? She's been married to Shadow Robotnik, detective. Who woke up in her bed that day was Shadow the hedgehog, Agent of G.U.N. It wasn't her fault he was making things so hard.

"I'm sorry Rouge," he murmured, gazing away, "I... I just can't..."

Suddenly he found her on his lap. Maybe if he wasn't thinking so hard, he would have enjoyed this. But right now, all he had on his mind were the thoughts of his world, and the talk he just had with himself. As Rouge's hand found his cheek, however, he felt the cloudy thoughts of his mind fade away. His ruby eyes instinctively locked onto Rouge's teal orbs, as her face seemingly sent a message saying 'Don't worry, everything will be okay.' And, he did feel like everything would be okay, no matter what the outcome.

"Listen, Shadow," she murmured, her lovely smile giving him hope, "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there is a world, that you speak of, where you and I are super spy agents." she chuckled, obviously not believing her words, "Sure, its hard to believe but..." her gaze returned to his, "If there's one thing I've learned from being married to you, is that you are always right. Sure, it infuriates me to no end but..." she nodded, "You're always right. _Always_. I honestly can't recall a time when you were wrong." she started to close the gap the lied between their faces, "And if you say there's another world out there... as your humble wife, I guess I'm inclined to believe you... no matter how batshit insane it its." they were so close no, he could feel her breath on him, "But if you're wrong... I swear to God you are getting your mind evaluated... I've thought for years that this detective work was wearing on your mind, and this seems to prove it." she laid her fingers on his lips, "I'm not going to stay married to a basket case!" her finger moved away, as her lips neared his, "And what's best. If you're wrong... that'll prove me right for a change..."

She sealed her words with a kiss. A nice and passionate one. A kiss Shadow had never experienced before. Somewhere along the way, Rouge slipped her tongue in his mouth, and started to caress his muscle with her own. The feeling really did wonders for Shadow's nerves, as his mind started to block out any and all outside distractions.

Maybe staying in this world wasn't so bad.

She removed herself from his lap a few moments later, and her finger's intertwined with his. Pulling him up from the chair, she gave a sultry glare as she led him away from his study. Her body switched in such a seductive way, as that sexy visage of hers returned.

"I wonder if you remember how to do that, _thing_, in bed, Shadow. I really, really, hope you do."

...

He slumped up from the bed. The sheets that covered his body fell over, as he breathed in and out, with an exhausted tone. He rubbed the temples of his head, as his ruby eyes trekked down to the white bat beside him. Still asleep, she was, with a face of pure pleasure written upon her. That would be a night he wasn't soon to forget, but to be honest, he didn't want to forget it.

What was today? To be honest, that was a question he had never asked until now. He didn't know if it was Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday, or Friday, or Saturday, or Sunday. He was just sitting there, his mind running amok. A smirk came to his lips as one thought came to mind. Maybe another round or two with Rouge would help his ailing mind.

But, no, this wasn't his thoughts, this was _his _thoughts. The, _other guys_ thoughts. Shadow Robotnik's thoughts. In the right mind, he would never think about doing what he did with Rouge. But he'd be damned if it wasn't so pleasurable. He was missing out, he felt.

That was in the past now. His mind needed to focus, and focus hard. He was going to find a way home today, and he knew that entailed a certain bunny eared girl.

"Oh Shadow..." Rouge whispered, sex staining her every word, "If that was the kind of skills a super spy would have. Then I wish you lost your memories years ago."

Well that was a compliment... at least, he believes it was. Morning afters are a weird thing indeed. Still, he needed to focus on finding Cream. He thought Rouge would know something about the young hare, but he immediately dashed away the thoughts. If there was one person who knew anything about the rabbit, he was sure it would be Amy. Using information he gained from his world, he was sure the pink hedgehog would know something.

"Shadow?" Rouge called, removing silver hair from her face, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah," he responded, voice as indifferent as always, "I'm just thinking a bit."

"Wait a second. Does this deal with the case, or your head?"

"A little of both... I guess..."

A sigh escaped her lips, as she slouched up from the bed as well. Wrapping her arms around Shadow's neck, she started to snuggle a bit into him, while a sexy pur escaped her lips.

"Awww, and I was hoping we could have a bit more fun first."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a smirk.

"I guess you'll never know..." she countered as her fingers started to smooth his quills, "You just go ahead and get ready, lover-boy, I'll wait here for you."

He nodded quickly, as he slowly exited the bed. Before he exited the room though, he gave a quick wave to his wife. And then the door closed shut.

Rouge let out a much-needed sigh now that her husband was gone. Not only that, but her lovely face bent into one made of displeasure.

"Now why'd you have to go and play into his game, Rouge?" she scolded herself, "Your husband is losing his mind, and so you have to go off and feed his delusions? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were starting to believe him."

Her eyes closed as she started to chuckle. She was having a conversation with herself, like they were completely different people. If this kept up, then she'd need to go to an insane asylum alongside her husband. Agents of G.U.N., he was really delirious. Something like that was arranged for only the hardest working of people, and as far as she was concerned, she did not fall under that category.

It was the case, she believed. Shadow had never had these insane illusions of grandeur until this case reared its ugly head. She would help him, yes, but only for the sake of bringing him back. After this case was over, then hopefully, things would go back to normal.

All though... Shadow's abilities in the bed last night were different. It was like he was a virgin again.

"So cute..." she found herself whispering unconsciously.

...

"YEAH I SEEN 'ER!" the loud crocodile yelled.

It caught Omega off guard at first, for he wasn't expected the random call. Here he lied, in the back-ways, holding a picture in his hand of a certain rabbit girl. No one else seemed to help him so far, so the loud call was really a surprise. Every other person he passed gave him a curt frown at best, saying how the girl may have looked familiar, but her location was unknown.

Save for this crocodile. He was poor, obviously, and drunk at that, so taking information from him would be foolish. But Omega had been walking about for the entire night, getting absolutely no info at all, so even information from a drunken person would be a godsend right now.

"You have seen her?" Omega questioned, red optics gazing to him.

"Yup!" he responded, taking another swig of his ale, "She was a cute little girl. Brown fur, flopping rabbit ears, and a Chao with a red bow tie. Spoke so politely too, you don't get that often."

"Do you know where she's at?" Omega questioned, silver claw rising with hope.

"I wish I knew..." the drunk replied, "Since the poor girl didn't have a gate pass, she couldn't go through the gates, so she took the back-ways instead." he took another sip of his drink, "I told her not to, that this place was bad for little girls, but she did anyway. She kept going on about how she had to... save everyone, and whatever that means..." another sip, he took, "She did tell me where she was heading though."

"Where!?" Omega questioned.

"Zone-1... That's where she were headed... so that's where I'd say she's at..."

He took another gulp of his drink, as his drunken mannerisms seem to calm. Omega nodded at the fellow, an invisible way of saying 'Thank you', before shifting his attention of the back-ways. But as he stepped off, the drunk man grabbed his coat.

"But... be careful!" he yelled, "She was being followed by some guy. He had this long overcoat on! It was so long, I couldn't see one inch of his body! And, and not only that, his face was being covered by a hood! One that covered his eyes as well!"

Omega was sure the man had lost it by now, so he was just going to go about his business. Breaking the man's grip free of his coat, he stepped off for Zone-1 so he could leave behind this insanity. Still, the thought of a man in an overcoat flooded his mind.


	7. That the Dread of Something After Death

But That the Dread of Something After Death

"Shadow... I don't think this is a good idea..."

His glasses lied in his hand, as he used his shirt to clean them. As usual, or as usual to everyone around him, he wore a white button up shirt, with brown slacks and black suede shoes. The day was to hot right now, so he discarded his brown vest. Rouge was different, on the other hand. Her clothing was, of course, less humble. Long black bell bottom jeans that hugged her body, a shirt that ended above her belly button, no sleeves, and high heels. If she wanted people to know she was rich, she nailed it, and if she wanted people to know she was sexy, she nailed that too.

But to know what they were wearing wasn't why they were here.

As Shadow's glasses slid back onto his face, the blurry image of his eyesight became more define to show a car. Of course, it wasn't any car, as it lacked wheels. This one would gladly send Shadow to the skies and back if he wanted too, as it was long, black, sleek, and stylish. It matched his every need. Now all he had to do was drive it.

"Seriously, Shadow," Rouge continued, "you still don't know how to drive."

"How hard can it be." he replied, walking closer, "I can drive in my world, I believe I can drive here too."

"Shadow, you may be able to drive in your world, but this is not your world! This is... whatever! Let's just call Blaze and take the limo."

"I'm not going to bother her so early in the morning, Rouge."

"Then let me drive! We actually know I'm not going to crash and kill us!"

"Shows the faith you have in me."

"Shadow Robotnik! Stop this foolishness now! Let's just... take a cab even!"

"Rouge, I'm driving us there, that's final."

"Do you even know where Amy lives?"

"Of course! Swiffer District, lane 7, Blue Bird apartments, room eight..."

"... Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Let's just go. The sooner I get there, the sooner I find some answers."

As Rouge's mouth opened to add more protest, Shadow cut her off by way of hand signal. He was going to drive this thing, no matter what anyone said. So, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of silver keys. At the sight, Rouge started to shiver, apprehensive of what her husband would do.

Honestly, Shadow was terrified himself. Driving vehicles of extreme power was in his job description as a G.U.N. Agent, but as Shadow Robotnik, he wasn't sure if his body was up to the task of extreme flying. Surely, his own driving couldn't be _that _bad.

Oh God, this was going to be entertaining.

He took the driver's seat quickly, while Rouge took the passenger's. Her face had not melted away from that frantic visage though, as fear was still so evident on it. For now, Shadow would ignore it, though he felt her fear was rightfully placed. Regardless, he slipped the keys into the ignition, and brought life to the great vehicle. It roared out valiantly, as the lights on the underside of the vehicle caused it to float above. Shadow's eyes ran across the car's dashboard, taking in all the buttons and meters it had. The sights of the buttons and dials were comparable to a plane's dashboard, it was just _that _confusing. The black and red hedgehog honestly had no idea how he was going to drive this beast, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He pressed on the gas, causing the car to roar. Laying back in his chair, he took a deep breath, before trying again. It roared once more, but this time it started to hover lightly. He grabbed a hold of the steering wheel, while his foot applied extra pressure to the pedal. His vehicle moved forward slowly, the speedometer saying he was going barely over five miles per hour. With each passing minute, he etched further and further to his home's edge. Ruby eyes moving over, he took note of Rouge's face. That fear had not yet faded away, in fact, it increased. She looked as if she were hyperventilating.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow," she stuttered, "Please reconsider this!"

"No going back now..." he responded, his voice holding a certain kind of maliciousness.

He didn't know why, but a certain kind of urge spurned through him then. This apprehnsiveness needed to go away, and now. Just because he was in a different would, didn't mean he needed to act so meek. His G.U.N. training was still there, so driving something like this would be easy.

He hoped...

The car neared the edge. Ruby eyes peering over the dash, he scanned the many folds of flying cars driving among imaginary highways. Somewhere in this cluttered city, was his sister's home. To any one else, it would seem like an impossible task, finding an apartment in this mess. But Shadow knew the exact route he had the take. Strange, because he couldn't remember ever stepping foot there before, though he was sure he had.

The longer he stayed in this world, the more he changed. He knew that now.

Anyway, he pressed on the gas. Once more, his vehicle roared, but this time, it didn't stop. The speedometer increased to great levels, as Shadow's vehicle flew into the air. At this moment, Rouge started screaming, as her finger's dug holes into her seat. Trying to focus on the driving, Shadow ignored her mindless shrieking.

Now at the mercy of gravity, their vehicle took a nosedive down. Rouge's screams surely increased, as she felt herself move up. Shadow remained composed, however, as he thought on an escape plan.

"PULL UP!" Rouge screamed, "PULL UP!"

He looked to her, while she pointed frantically at the wheel. Figuring her commands had something to do with said wheel, he pulled up on it. The vehicle's nose dive started to turn, as it quickly regulated itself. Shadow continued pulling up too, causing the vehicle to fly skyward. A sense of achievement passed through him, as he slowly started to understand how to drive this thing. He slipped into the many lines of flying cars, joining them in the monotonous dance of the morning commute.

Rouge's heavy breathing finally stabilized itself, as things began to normalize. Glaring over to Shadow, she felt this overwhelming need to ring his neck dry. Since they were flying however, it would be pretty stupid to do this, so she decided to give his ears a loud barking to.

"What is your problem!?" she barked, catching his eyes, "You could've killed us!?"

"But I didn't, so calm down." he retorted.

"You drive just as badly as your sister! Always going up and down, never paying attention to your surroundings, and such!"

"I take offense to that... honestly..." he stated, eyes sharpening with a glare.

Rouge once again opened her mouth to begin anew her ranting, but a quick turn of the wheel caused her to lose her balance. The loud blaring of a trucks horn attacked them afterwards, as Shadow overtook it with great finesse.

Now he was driving just as insanely as his sister. Moving up over traffic, going down under, over taking cars without so much as a warning. Rouge was being thrown all about in her chair, as she started to go over in her mind what she had done to bring her to this moment. It seemed like every time Shadow started to drive sanely, he would do a complete U-turn and go back into that insane driving from before.

But there was no denying he was a better driver. The Shadow she knew never drove like this. He was always meticulous, and perfect in everything he did. Now, he was driving about like a Formula 1 racer. Taking dangerous turns, while coming so close to other drivers. He even did a few barrel rolls and axle twirls. This wasn't the Shadow she knew.

Oh my. She felt it. She was starting to believe.

No! That's preposterous! They were, in no shape or form, some kind of agent duo! If they were, why couldn't she drive like this? Her skills with these vehicles are average at best! And before today, so was Shadow's! So how, in the name of God, did he get so good so quickly!

The thoughts made her heart beat increase, as her teal eyes floated over slowly to Shadow. His face had become so determined so quickly, but his eyes scanned everything. Every detail, every attribute, he took it in. With those scanning eyes, he knew exactly what he needed to do, before it even got to him. She had only seen that glare when it came to his detective cases. What was going on with her husband? Why was he changing?

"Here..." he stated quickly, breaking her free of her trance like state.

Her teal eyes moved up and about, to confirm that, yes, they were here. As their car came to a slow stop though, she locked her gaze back onto Shadow. His eyes never wavered from the screen as he focused squarely on his mission. What was so different now? She couldn't help but to feel this mysterious aura surround him. Yes, its been there before, Shadow's always been mysterious. But now he just felt so... so... so...

_Different_.

"C'mon Rouge," he murmured, opening the door, "Let's see if Amy has anything to say."

"Yeah... let's..." she whispered back in a dazed state.

...

The wind ruffled her brown fur. Floppy ears bent with the air, as the rushing skies blew her off her feet. Standing was a foolish thing to do at such a high height, so she fell to her feet instead. She was praying he got her messages. She was praying that somewhere along the way, he learned what she was doing. If not, then this was all for naught, and there would be no going back.

If she failed. All would be lost.

What was it Tails said?

"Don't try and get lost! You're the only one who can make this work! And remember! None of those things are real! Don't think for a second that they are!"

But why was it her? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why her? This place was so confusing, so scary. When she woke up, she learned she was in some place called, Zone-3, with a person who looked and acted like her mother, but was not _really_ her mother. Did Tails know this was going to happen? If so, why did she send her? Ugh... her only friend here was this world's Cheese, for he was still loyal to her. Even now, he floated around her, trying to calm her wailing heart.

But, that was all immaterial. She needed to focus, and focus hard. Her mission was dire, and if she fooled around anymore, there was no telling what could happen. But that's not easy when one is being chased. But... who was the being following her around?

She pulled the green Chaos Emerald from her dress, and spun around quickly. She was alone on this rooftop, but she knew better. The being was smarter than it looked. It hadn't stopped chasing her, and she was sure it would never stop. But where was it now?

"Just... go away!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese added.

The rushing cars behind her and the roaring wind before her, was the only sound she heard. But it was here, she knew it was! She could run as much as she liked, but she just couldn't hide. Not with that thing chasing her.

"What do you want!?" she yelled, body shaking, "I've done nothing to you!"

"CHAO CHAO!"

It anyone were to see her now, it would appear as if she was just screaming at nothing. But she wasn't! She knew she wasn't alone! She knew that ungodly thing was still chasing her! It was just being sneaky, and honestly, it was working.

"What do you want?" she repeated, tears starting to fall, "Just... please, tell me..."

She could hear it approaching her. It may have been silent in all it did, but those footsteps weren't. Well, at least, not to her. Every footstep it made, it caused her heart to shake and quake, like a demon was chasing her.

Yes, that's what that thing was. A demon.

She stepped back. The fear driving her was overbearing. Where was it? She knew it was close, but how close! Why didn't it just go away!? Why did it continue to scare her?

What did it want!?

She brushed up alongside something. The cold sense of death dragged through her body, as she patted down this mysterious figure. She didn't want to turn around. She really didn't. But she knew she would have too sooner or later. She needed to be strong. She needed to face her fears. She needed to face this being.

She turned around. Slowly, but surely, she took in its whole sight. The cloaked body. Every inch of it was covered up. She couldn't even see its face, despite the fact that she stood directly in front of it. Glancing down, she noticed that its cloak ruffled in the wind. This caused its cloak to fly up, to briefly show its feet.

It had none. It just floated there, before her. In a grey cloak, this unknown being.

All the bravery she had, left in that instant. Even Cheese took refuge behind his master's shoulders, his eyes glaring in fear toward this being. She couldn't fight back. She didn't fight back. She ran. Ran for the opposite end of the building. And upon reaching it, she leaped. Whether that being was still following her or not, she did not know. She just needed to reach, _him_.

...

Amy's home was exactly as Shadow expected. Pink, girly, and filled with areas one doesn't go into. The only difference between this home, and how he usually pictured it, was that it was much much richer. The uptight nature of all those who had money may have been missing in his sister, but the lavish lifestyle wasn't.

He sat in Amy's living room, leg crossed over the other, his hand on a warm cup of coffee. Dark black, with cream, his favorite. Amy really did know him. His wife sat next to him, her teal eyes scanning every little thing he did, while Amy sat across the table, scanning every little thing _she_ did.

"Thanks Amelia." he murmured as he brought his head up from his coffee.

"No problem, _brother_." she answered with extra emphasis on 'brother'.

The blatant attack at Rouge caused the bat to straighten up and grow angry, but she calmed down soon enough. After finishing a few sips of his coffee, Shadow placed the hot mug down, and shifted his gaze toward his sister. Being under the spotlight all of a sudden, Amy quickly gained a composure that suited talking to her stern brother.

"Amelia." he whispered.

"Yes... Shadow..." she said through a gulp.

God, it seemed like he wasn't light on anyone, not even his sister. An interrogation, is an interrogation. No exceptions...

"I need to know... Have you ever met a girl named Cream the Rabbit?"

The pink hedgehog laid a finger on her chin, as she mulled the name over and over again in her mind. Unfortunately, she drew up a blank.

"Sorry Shadow," she responded, hands moving up in a shrug, "I haven't the slightest clue who you're talking about..."

The black hedgehog let out a much-needed sigh, as he suspected she would respond this way. Reaching into his vest, he withdrew an image of the rabbit. As said image slid onto the table, Rouge let out a low gasp. It was the same rabbit she saw in the store.

"Cream the rabbit," Shadow repeated, "She's a six-year-old rabbit, has a pet Chao that wears a red bow tie. She disappeared from her home a week ago."

"So this is the case that has you so riled up," Amy stated, "Makes sense... I know how much you hate missing child reports."

"Not now, Amelia," he murmured, getting her back on track, "Just tell me... have you seen her?"

She crossed her arms.

"I don't know why you came to me, brother. It's not like I know her."

"Are you sure?" he inquired, eyes sharpening into a glare.

"Of course," she responded, "I've never met a Cream the rabbit before..."

"How about Vanilla the rabbit?"

"Mmmm... nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"I... may know something..." Rouge's voice peeped.

In unison, both siblings eyes locked onto the sultry bat. She stared back, unsure of herself, as she wondered what she should do next. Shadow's hand on her leg jerked her attention though, and she looked into his ruby eyes.

"Rouge," he murmured, "What do you know?"

"The rabbit," she stated, "I'm... sorry, Shadow honey, I know how much you hate it when I go to the diamond stores but... I went there they other day, with Maria and. That rabbit girl came in and bought a jewel."

The mere mention of a jewel made Shadow's eyes widened. It scared Rouge a little, but she continued to talk.

"After she bought the jewel, she left and... that's it..."

"What was the jewel named?" Shadow questioned, his voice sounding urgent.

"I... I can't remember! It was big though, and... green, and it shined constantly. It costed way to much for me, but that little rabbit just walked on in and bought it. I... can't believe it." Urr, the mere thought of that little girl buying such a jewel made her mad.

"Rouge!" he yelled, causing her to lock up in fear, "I need a name! This is important!"

"I-I-It," she stuttered, "W-W-Was c-called a... a..."

"A what!?"

"Chaos Emerald! That's what it was called..." she grew as scared as a little girl, "It was called a Chaos Emerald..."

Her face. It grew so frail, so suddenly. She looked up at him, with this fear that was hard to place. It was as if, she was waiting for a strike. But why would she wait for that? He pushed up the glasses on his head, and then gripped the bridge of his nose. His mind was throbbing insanely with pain right now, causing his rage to boil. He shouldn't have gotten so worked up so suddenly, but he did.

"Sh-Shadow..." Rouge whispered, that fear still evident, "Are you okay...?"

"I'm... sorry..." he replied, "I shouldn't have gotten so mad."

"Shadow... something is wrong here, I can feel it..." she grabbed his face and angled it toward her's, "Please, tell me... are you really okay?"

He wanted to lie. He wanted to assure her of her feelings, and say 'Everything's fine'. But he didn't. His heart was to jumpy, to bumpy from the belief that he would get home. He could feel his heart thump against his chest, urging him to move forward. So desperate was he, to find a way home. Just the mere thought of it was a godsend.

"Shadow... you're scaring me..." Rouge whispered.

Her brief words caught him in a trance. His eyes grew half closed, as he looked deeply into Rouge's teal orbs. He didn't want to scare her, not Rouge. Not his best friend. Not his lover. Not his wife.

Wait... what was he doing again? He needed to find what now? A Chaos... what?

"Hey guys..." Amy called, "Can you come over here for a sec? I think there's something going on outside..."

...

She hurtled through the alleys at speeds only her little legs to go. Leaping over trash canisters, barreling through chain link fences, rushing past all the other bits of litter. Every now and then, she turned back to glare at the monster chasing her. Much to her horror, it was still there, always chasing, always present. It no longer cared if she ran from it, for they both knew this dance would end soon. It would catch her, and whatever it wanted, it would take. Just the thought, the fear of the unknown, gave the rabbit the ability to run. She was terrified for her life, and that demon wasn't making it any easier.

Finally, she broke free of the alley, and to the sun bathed sidewalks. She increased the grip she held on the Chaos Emerald, as she pushed past any and all people who came her way. Most were taken by surprised by the little girl who passed them, but she didn't care. That monster was getting closer, she could feel it. Its invisible footsteps constantly clashed against the earth.

"Just stop!" she yelled as she turned around, facing the many folds of people she just passed, "I've done nothing to you! Please stop!"

Everyone in the crowd was caught off guard by the girls sudden screams, save for one. As Cream ran, scared out of her wits, her body rushed into someone else's. She kicked and screamed, but whatever this being was wouldn't let go. Instead, this person lifted her up, and started cradling her in its arms.

"Cream the rabbit," a strong robotic voice called, "I have finally found you!"

The call of said voice immediately caused her to stop, and sent her eyes moving upward. Omega's red optics glared back, as he seemingly scanned her disposition.

"Why are you afraid?" he questioned.

"The-the-there's a thing chasing me..." she looked away, "It just won't go away..."

Omega's red optics moved up, as per her warning. Gazing through the crowd, he didn't see it. Not at first, at least. After a few people moved about though, the being popped up. The long coat, the faceless visage, he knew that had to be the thing chasing her. The amounts of danger and threats that resonated off this being was startling to say the least. Omega didn't need a conscious to know that his monster oozed evil.

"K-k-keep that thing away from me!" the rabbit yelled, still very afraid for her life.

Her command gained her Omega's eyes once more. Scanning her briefly, he noted just how terrified she was. Not only that, but she held a peculiar jewel in her arms. Somehow, he knew what it was.

"Chaos Emerald..." he whispered.

"Omega run!" she ordered.

For a brief moment, he pondered how she knew his name. The moment of thinking was ruined, however, when he noticed the cloaked being was nearing them quickly. Omega's thrusters ignited at the sight, and he took of for the opposite area. Cream peered over the robot's shoulder, just to see her assailant. Somehow, it was keeping up with them.

"Faster, Omega!" she pleaded, "Faster!"

"CHAO CHAO!" Cheese screamed too.

Omega's head spun around to meet their chaser. Whoever, or whatever, it was, lied right behind them. It looked like it never lost its place, no matter how fast they ran. The fear and urgency was gripping them tightly. Just how much more could this being take? Surely, the speeds they were going on were much to great for any normal being! So what was up with this thing?

"Just go away," Cream begged, "Please, just go away..."

Omega's hand started to pet her head in order to calm her down. If these things continued, then...

"Omega!" Sonic's voice screamed.

The blue blur sped up to his side, running at great speeds. The black suede shoes he had were replaced with red and white runs that were more suitable for running. Despite the fact that Omega was rushing at speeds that were inhuman, Sonic still caught up.

"Why are you running?" he asked of the hulking robot.

"Mr. Sonic!" Cream cried, happiness in her voice.

"What the...? Cream?" he looked to Omega, "You found the girl?"

"We must make way to Shadow immediately!" Omega replied, "As well as find a place to hide!"

"Hide from what? What's going on?"

"That thing!" Cream yelled, pointing back, "That thing that's chasing us!"

Green eyes moving back, the blue hero scanned their demented foe. The grey cloaked stood still, but somehow continued to catch up with them. It would be terrifying, had Sonic not been the hero that he is.

Scoffing at the being, he figured the best thing to do was fight it. He relayed this belief to Omega, but it was the rabbit who said other wise.

"No Mr. Sonic you can't! It'll kill you!"

"Sorry little girl," he responded, "But I don't die easy! You should've been there on this little case a good year ago. Whoa! Now that should've killed me!"

"Mr. Sonic you don't understand!"

"Yes Sonic, you don't understand," Omega added, "That being... it doesn't show up on my scanners."

"Omega, you're an old robot, that's why it doesn't show up on your scanners! Look, you head to Shadow, I'll slow this person down, okay?"

"No Mr. Sonic, you can't!" Cream pleaded.

"I can, and will!"

Slamming down his feet, he came to a screeching halt. The action of his rubber shoes burning against he ground sent screams through the area. Now that he had stopped completely, he turned around to face this grey cloaked being. As usual, it stood a few yards away, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, "You mind tellin' me what's going on!?"

The cloak said nothing of course, as its shaded face peered holes into its foe. Just one look at this being showed Sonic that it was not something that was trifled with. So, picking up his fists, he peered back with a gaze of equal intensity.

"Okay, fine," Sonic whispered to himself, "Be that way..."

That's when the cloak moved. Laying its arm on its other arm, it pulled up its sleeve, revealing something... _demented_.

It was this odd contraption. Great, bronze machine, with steam constantly being expelled from it. The color and rough texture made it appear old, but how old was still a mystery. It must have been a replacement for an arm, but the arm that it was connected too was not visible. Sonic was so awestruck by the construct, he allowed his fists to fall. Instead, he cocked his head in deep pondering, whilst whispering,

"Oh buddy... what are you..."

This monster lifted up this deranged weapon. Pointing forward its end, it aimed a great spike toward Sonic. That's when, this loud horn, reminiscent of a train's horn, echoed out, before...

The bronze machine erupted in a cloud of dusty grey smoke. The spike that aimed from the end of the machine flew forward at speeds to high to notice. Sonic didn't notice it at first but, there was this long brown spike thrusting through his body. He glared down to the spike that protruded through him, while his body grew weak under the immense pressure. Blood fell next, and soon, so did he.

Falling on the sidewalk, he felt all the life in him rush away. He could feel his warm blood pool around him, and his eyes roll back. He could hear a chain pull and pull, and suddenly, the spike that lied in his body zipped out roughly. He gurgled, his own blood boiling out. The blue blur tried to move, but he just couldn't. The cloaked figure moved past him, allowing a brief glance at its face.

Nothing...


	8. No More and By a Sleep, to Say We End

No More and By a Sleep, to Say We End

"What's going on out here!"

His call fell on deaf ears, as many rows of people ran for safety and cover.

Shadow Robotnik stood against them, his fists growing in a tight ball. There was such a frantic air moving about, as many people, small and tall, human and Mobian, shoved their way past him. What was going on, and why was the city thrown into such a state of unrest?

And... what was that noise? If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was Omega's thrusters.

Wait a second. Those are Omega's thrusters.

"Assistance!" he heard the hulking robot yell, "Assistance!"

"Omega..." Shadow whispered, unsure if that urgent cry came from him or not.

"What's going on?" Rouge yelled, exiting the apartment complex behind them.

Gazing at Shadow's doe eyed face caused her to straighten up, and share his gaze. She turned to face the area where he was facing, noticing just how congested the sidewalk had become. She had to shove her way past many folds of people, in order to make her way to her husband. And once she did, he gave her no answer. He merely continued staring forward, those eyes shooting between the many rows of people.

"Shadow!" she called, "What's wrong?"

Looking to her, he pointed at the same time. She wanted to question him, but ultimately, she did as she was told. Gazing away toward the area where his finger pointed, she saw the cloudy plumes of dark gas. Laying her hand over her eyes, she blinded out the sun to get a better sight. Barreling toward them, bashing his way through any being that came his way, was Omega. The bat froze up briefly, before letting out a loud scream. Latching onto Shadow, she hid her way behind him, fearful of this unstoppable juggernaut.

Omega's grip never loosened on Cream, and she continued crying in his cold arms. His optics scanned anything that came over its sights, before locking directly onto Shadow. Thrusters dying down, the great machine took a stop right at Shadow's feet.

"Omega?" the black and red hedgehog whispered.

"Shadow..." Omega responded.

"Cream!?" exclaimed the hedgehog, surprise in his voice.

"Mr. Shadow!" she yelled back, "Oh thank the heavens I've found you!"

The tears that streamed from her face started to clear up, as she desperately tried to escape Omega's grasp. The robot didn't try holding her back, and she eventually slipped out of his grasp, only to fall into Shadow's. He held her up, and she immediately started cuddling in his grasp.

"Finally..." she whispered, "I finally, found you..."

"Omega!" Shadow yelled, looking to him, "What's going on!?"

"I have located Cream!"

"I know that!"

"And we are currently being chased by an unknown being!"

Shadow was taken aback by the statement.

"Unknown being? Do you have any statistics on it?"

"Negative! Said being was unscannable, but its abilities aren't human!"

"Unscannable?" he turned around and handed Cream to Rouge. The bat was taken off guard by the quick movement, but she held onto the rabbit anyway. Pushing pass Omega, he glared down the sidewalk from which the robot came.

Nothing... there was nothing there.

All the people who littered the sidewalk just minutes ago had already run off, their screams still in the air. Right now, only this quartet filled the pavement, before a fifth joined them.

"Okay," Amy called, hammer at ready, "What's going on!?"

Shadow took note of her sudden appearance. As far as he knew, Omega still had his guns in this world, while Rouge probably didn't know anything about fighting. Honestly, he wasn't sure if Amy knew how to use the hammer she wielded herself, but for now, he had to believe she could.

"Is the thing still chasing you?" he asked of Omega, causing the robot's head to spin around.

"Location of assailant is unknown. More information is required..."

"Perfect..." Shadow answered sarcastically.

If whatever was chasing them had Omega running, then Shadow was sure it wasn't something that could be trifled with. Oh boy, just thinking of something that could make Omega scared, made Shadow quake in his boots. If he were in his world, he would have faced this being without thinking, but one gaze at his inhibitor ring lacking wrists dashed away that bravado. He was still powerless, so he had to be extra cautious in his job.

"Omega," he said, "You have gun?"

"Affirmative..." the machine responded.

His chest opened up, expelling mist as a mysterious slot slid out. In said slot, a simple pistol. Shadow nodded at the sight of the gun, before taking a hold of it.

"I want you to stay here. If... that thing comes after you, protect everyone, will ya?"

Omega's claw slid into his arm, being quickly replaced with a Gatling gun.

"Affirmative." he stated.

"Good..."

"Shadow!" Amy called, "Where are you going? What's going on!?"

"Just..." he looked away, "Keep your eyes on everything..."

Before his sister or his wife could question him any further on his motives, he ran down the sidewalk, being sure to keep his eyes trained. The air had become so cold so suddenly, as this nerve-racking tension chilled his bones. He could even fear his heart pounding against his chest. Was he scared? What did he have to scared of? He hadn't even faced this mysterious being yet. He figured it wasn't fear, but more anticipation. They had Cream now, and he was sure she held some information on what he was doing here, and how to get home. And if someone got their hands on Cream, then he'd lose his only way to get home.

That is, if he wanted to go home.

No, damn those thoughts! He wanted to go home, and now! This world! It wasn't his!

"Urgh!"

The sudden call gained his attention, and his red eyes started to dart about. Moving to the ground on this empty sidewalk, he noticed a line of blood, creating a trail. The hedgehog increased the grip he held on his pistol, as his feet brought him along the bloody trail. It didn't take long to find the victim.

"Sonic?" he called out.

The blue blur was laying up against a mailbox, his clothing red with blood, hand over a wound. His face was contorted in this pained visage, showing just how badly he was hurt.

"Sh-Shadow," he murmured, the lips on his muzzle forming a smile, "Heh... look what kind of mess I've gotten myself into..."

"You're dying, and you still find the need to joke..." Shadow stated, not believing his words, "Yup... you're definitely Sonic..."

The blue blur chuckled, but the pain he was feeling immediately silenced that. The grip he held on his wound increased, as he started to topple over in pain. Shadow held him up though, as his eyes scanned his wound.

"Who did this to you?" he inquired, noticing the hole the blue blur owned in his body.

"I don't know..." Sonic responded, "It was... just this... thing in a grey cloak," he coughed up blood, "He was chasing Omega and... I tried to stop him when..." his voice was slowing, "It pulled up its... sleeve and... revealed this giant... rusty... machine... that machine had a spiked edge too and it... shot out... the sp..ik..."

"Sonic! Stay with me..."

"I already... blacked out... once... I can't... do... it...ah...gen..."

"SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog fell forward, his head resting on Shadow's shoulder. The black and red hedgehog tried to wake up his doppelgänger, but it wasn't working. Sonic had fainted.

"Get up!" he commanded, shaking his body violently, "Dammit Sonic! I said wake up!"

Suddenly, a bright light interrupted his action, causing him to cover his eyes. The force of rushing wind blew through his ears and quills, as well as the noise of spinning blades.

"Shadow Robotnik," a voice called, "Step away from the injured!"

He pulled back from Sonic as ordered, his red eyes finally opening. Gazing down, he noticed his shirt was now dyed in red, but he didn't care. Glaring up, he looked through the blinding light to see a helicopter. Sure, it was a bit more futuristic in style, which went with Monopole cities style, but it was a helicopter nonetheless.

Said helicopter was a police vehicle, and as usual, it was surrounded by other police vehicles. Fortunately, there were a few flying ambulances, so he was sure Sonic would get the proper attention that he needed.

"Holy hell!" a police officer said, "What happened to him?"

Shadow glared at the two armed officers, scanning their faces.

"Mr. Robotnik," one cop asked, "You okay? You have blood on you."

"I'm... fine... make sure he gets proper attention."

"Yes sir!"

Despite the fact that Shadow was mere detective, a hired one at that, and should hold zero power in the chain of commands of the police department, the two cops he spoke too followed his orders without any fuss. They analyzed Sonic's wounds, applied pressure to it as appropriate, and then lifted him from the ground, ready to bring him to the ambulances that surrounded them. Shadow felt his heart rise at the sight, for he was sure Sonic was safe. But that didn't completely relieve his ailing mind.

What caused this? That simple thought rummaged through his head over and over again. It spiked this extreme sense of urgency in his head, and that same urgency spurned him to move forward. He quickly rushed down the sidewalk, leaving behind the police and EMTs, as he returned to the presence of his family. Much to his glee, they were still there, standing, waiting...

"Shadow!?" Rouge called out first, noticing the blood on his shirt, "Wh-Wh-What happened!?"

"Nothing!" he responded.

"No, your chest! Its bleeding!"

"What? Oh... that's not my blood, that's Sonic's blood..."

"Oh..." Rouge said, he urgency leaving her, "Makes sense... he's always hurting himself..."

"Mr. Shadow!" Cream cried out.

She had become so unruly so suddenly. Though Rouge was holding her, the rabbit quickly pried herself from the bat's grasp. As soon as she fell to the ground, she ran up to the black and red hedgehog that had her so riled up. Her face was brimming with hope, as this smile stretched from one end of her muzzle to the other.

"Oh, Mr. Shadow!" she said, hopping up and down, "I'm so happy I found you!"

It didn't take long for her, but she started rummaging through her dress. After finding what she was searching for, she whipped it out, revealing the green Chaos Emerald. Shadow stopped breathing.

"I... I finally have you! And it! And... and! And we can go home now!" her voice was so giddy, so happy.

The mere prospect of home was such a godsend right now. But that's not to say it didn't come with problems.

"Shadow..." Amy called, her green eyes watching this, "What is she talking about? What does she mean by, 'we can go home'?"

The black hedgehog's red eyes moved up past Cream, and to the frame of his sister. Yes, his sister.

Home... it sounded so wrong now. He needed to think.

Scooping Cream up in his arms, he turned to Rouge. Her face had grown... fearful... and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Then her lips moved. She said nothing, but she mouthed it out.

_He's right._

"Let's... go back to my place..." he stated, gazing down to Cream.

"No!" the rabbit stated, "We have to go! And now!"

But the black hedgehog shook his head, ceasing anymore words that may come to her.

"We're going back to my place, and now..."

…

"The hospital called..." Rouge whispered, "Sonic's going to make a full recovery."

Of course he'd make a full recovery. This world was too _perfect_ for him to die in it.

Here they sat. Shadow and his darling wife, in the home's living room. The fire-place was burning brightly right now, as the star lights twinkled outside. Shadow's eyes were trained deeply on the cackling fire before him, as his mind ran with a myriad of thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" Rouge questioned, walking up to him, "Sonic's going to be fine..."

He didn't care. Cream was here. The Chaos Emerald was here. He could go home.

But he couldn't go home, for you see, he honestly _did_ care. His heart was jumpy with the thought of Sonic's recovery, that was good news.

He should have been happy. Today was a good day. They found Cream, Sonic was alright, and, for all intents and purposes, this case was closed. But it's never that easy. No, no, it just isn't. As much as he wanted to go home, as much as a he wanted to be free of this world, he just couldn't. No, in the two days he was here, he had grown attached to his wife, his sister, his home, everything.

He had grown attached to this life!

And now, he was just going to throw it all away? No! He couldn't.

Urgh! His mind rushed with flurry of thoughts! Either go home, or stay! Go home, or stay! He couldn't make the decision.

"Shadow..." Rouge whispered, a certain tinge of unhappiness in his voice, "Shadow... please... talk to me..."

She knew his urgency, she understood it. She knew why he was thinking so hard. And when her husband always thought hard, she knew how to make him calm.

She sat on his lap, curled in her wings so they wouldn't bother him, then started to pepper his muzzle with kisses. An annoyed groan exited his mouth, as her fluttering touches made his fur stand on end. Finally, her lips pressed against his, and her tongue slipped into his mouth. No longer was he trying to fight her off. He gripped onto her waist, and pulled her close. Hand holding on to the lining of her back, he melted deeper into the kiss she initiated. A slight giggle escaped her, as his fingers started to roll up and down her spine. His other hand, gripped tightly onto her buttocks, pulling her close.

He didn't want to let go. No, he wanted to stay like this, for a good while. But a decision had to be made.

And it was.

He broke of the kiss between he and his wife, his mind made up. As the two fought for breathes, one of his hands freed itself from her and fell to the side. Laying on the ground beside his comfy chair, the green Chaos Emerald.

"Mr. Robotnik..." Blaze called, entering the room from a hall, "Cream has become unruly... she wishes to speak with you this instant..."

Eyes closing, he gave a slow and frank nod. Yes, he had made that decision. Rouge removed herself from his lap, as an apprehensive visage laid upon her face. Shadow stood up after being freed from the bat, and after a few seconds, he started walking, Chaos Emerald in hand. Rouge shook her head, as thoughts and images passed through her mind. She was afraid. She didn't want her husband to leave her.

She believed now.

Shadow tossed the Chaos Emerald up and down nonchalantly, as he neared the room the rabbit was placed in. All during the ride here, she fought and kicked, speaking about how they needed to get out soon, or else. But get out of what? This world? He was sure that's what she spoke of. But he didn't care anymore. It was time to do this.

He slid open the door to his private study. Cream sat in on of the chairs, her face filled with disdain. But after one look at the black and red hedgehog before her, she straightened up, a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes!" she said, happy, "You're ready, right? Can we please leave now!?"

He glared at her. This was no normal glare though. This one was filled with all of the emotions only Shadow could feel. Said glare made Cream lock up in fear, and she dropped to the chair she just sat on. The black and red hedgehog slowly took a seat beside her, his eyes trained on the Chaos Emerald beside her.

"I'm not going..." he suddenly said.

There was this eerie silence floating between the two. Cream, unsure if she heard this or not, turned to him. Her ears were twitching, while her mind parsed together the newly given information.

"Wh-what?" she finally answered.

Shadow shook his head, as he laid the green Chaos Emerald on the table.

"I said... I'm not going..." he repeated this so easily.

"No! You didn't just say that!" Cream repeated, "Mr. Shadow, you can't stay!"

"But I am..." he murmured.

"Mr. Shadow listen to me! This world isn't real! None of it is!"

"And who said?" he responded, standing up, "Who says this isn't real!?" he got closer, "Who said this world isn't real!? Huh!? You!? Tails? Well guess what Cream, its real to me!"

His sudden stern voice caused the young girl to fidget with fear. Remembering that he was talking to a little child, Shadow dialed back his ferocity. Bits of it remained, however.

"I'm not leaving Cream," he answered, "So... you can tell who ever it is that brought you here that."

"Mr. Shadow, you can't stay! Tails has made it perfectly clear that you can't! You must leave! You must!"

"Why!?" he barked out with this new-found rage, "Why would I leave!?" his ruby eyes moved away, as he thought on everything, "Here, I have a wife, a sister, friends and family who care about me! I have a job, a nice home, and I'm not feared! I'm not some weapon of mass destruction who's used by everyone and everything! I... I have a life here!" he looked back at her. Her brown eyes had started to tear up, "I know you don't understand, Cream. You're too young too... but that doesn't change my decision. I'm staying, and that's final."

"But Mr. Shadow," the rabbit responded through sniffles and sobs, "None of this is real, I know it isn't... _you_ know it isn't." she started to scoot back into her chair, as if she could escape his rage, "Eggman has you hooked up to something. He has everyone hooked up to something... that's why I'm here... Only I can get you out, Tails said so..."

The rabbit went on and on about how they needed to get out of this world, and how the things he saw weren't real, but Shadow didn't care. He clamped his hands on his ears, drowning out her words, while his rage reached a tipping point.

"JUST SHUT-UP!" he commanded, silencing her meek words, "Now listen, Cream," he lifted the Chaos Emerald, "I'm going to send you back home with this Chaos Emerald. Whatever happens back there, tell them I'm not coming back, understood?"

She grew silent, to afraid to answer his words.

"Do you understand!?" he yelled out, causing her to jerk.

"Y-y-yes... M-M-Mr. Shadow..."

"Good..."

He grabbed a hold of the Chaos Emerald before them. Sliding it from the table, he placed it Cream's hands. She didn't want to take it at first, but he made her hold it. His mind was made. He was staying.

"You have to come back with us, Mr. Shadow..." she spoke, trying to appeal to him one last time, "The world... we need you..."

"If I'm right... you have Sonic..." he turned away, "You don't need me..."

The silence returned. If Cream wanted to say any more words to him, then she ran out. Maybe it was wrong to expect such things of her. After all, she was only six. But his mind was made. He was staying. With his friends, his family, his wife, and that's final. Whether this world was fake or not, he no longer cared.

It was _his_ world.

"I'm... I'm sorry you feel that way..." she whispered.

"Yeah... me too..."

There was a crackling noise. In unison, Cream and Shadow gazed about the room, their eyes searching for the cause of the sound. It didn't take long to find it.

This loud noise, akin to a train horn, blared through the airways. An instant later, the glass doors to the balcony exploded. Rushing wind mixed with falling glass, as Shadow leaped to protect Cream. He wasn't sure what was attacking them, but he figured it was the mysterious being Cream and Omega spoke of.

"No! No! No!" Cream cried, eyes opening up, "It's still here!"

Shadow stood up from Cream's body, his head turning to face said monster.

There it stood. Whatever it was. The cloaked being with the face that couldn't be seen. This thing, it resonated this deadly aura. Honestly, it was the same bone chilling feeling he felt before.

"You!" Shadow yelled, finger jabbing forward, "You're the thing that attacked Sonic, aren't you!?"

It remained silent against his call.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Get it away from me!" Cream cried, fear gripping her voice, "Just make it go away!"

Suddenly the door opened. Rushing in, hammer at ready, was Amy.

"What's going on-!?"

She stopped. One look at the cloaked being before them silenced her every word. For some reason, she felt this intense fear surround her.

"Sh-Shadow?" she called, "What is..."

"Amelia run!" he commanded, "And get Cream out of here!"

The pink hedgehog nodded to his command, and started off to get the young rabbit girl. Before she reached her, however, a great bronze spike zipped right before her, stopping her dead in her tracks. If she wasn't scared before, she most definitely was now.

Shadow traveled his eyes along the spike, and the chain that held it. Said chain was attached to the cloaks sleeve. After a brief tug, the chain and spike zipped back into the sleeve, disappearing in the grey clothing. Everyone just stared at this act in pure, stunned, silence.

The head of the cloak turned. The shadows of its mysterious face locked sights on Cream's small frame. The rabbit, who hadn't stopped moving in fear, was now this being's prime target once more. Its sleeve aimed at Cream.

There was a gunshot.

A bullet tore through the cloaks body, rending a visible hole in it. Another gunshot echoed out after, and then another, and another. Shadow stood, hand gripped tightly on his pistol, as he emptied his entire clip out in the being.

It did nothing.

What ever that thing is... it's not human...

The cloak looked to Shadow. Shadow looked back. Their gaze seemingly set the stage for this imaginary stand-off. One of them had to move, and Shadow was sure that if it wasn't him, he'd be dead. So, pushing forth every bit of energy he had, he lunged forward.

He crashed into the cloak being, but not even his full on tackle was enough. The cloak stood against Shadow's attack, but something _did_ happen. Its hood was removed. Shadow gazed up.

"Dr.?"

Eggman's insidious grin was spread from cheek to cheek. His nose was big, that mustache long, and his eyes were covered behind a pair of glasses. It was Eggman! One would have to be blind to miss it.

Suddenly, Shadow felt a cold claw grasp onto his body. Glaring to his right, he saw this rusted hand clamp on him from within the sleeve. With a mighty nudge, he tossed Shadow into a bookcase, causing it to topple over and fall atop him.

"Shadow!" Amy cried.

She rushed over to help him, but the Doctor grabbed a hold of her. Giving an insane laugh, he tossed her away, causing her to crash into a table. She didn't move anymore after that. All that was left now, was Cream and the Doctor. The rabbit looked up in fear, as the grey garbed maniac stepped closer and closer. Once he stopped, he lied directly before her. His sleeve moved up, revealing the cold machine underneath. Aiming the spike forth, he caused it to get ready.

"No!" Shadow called, as he pushed off the bookcase that crushed him.

That damn noise! The one of the train horn blaring! It echoed in the room, while a puffy cloud of smoke exited the machine on Robotnik's arm. The spike in the machine jettisoned out, tearing through Cream's body easily.

"NO!" Shadow screamed.

Working off of adrenaline, he shoved the bookcase from his body. By this time, the spike had already left Cream's body, returning to the machine on Eggman's arm. The mad doctor then grabbed the hood on his cloak, and covered his face once more. As Shadow stood, weakened from the strike her received earlier, Dr. Eggman exited the room via the balcony. Shadow's eyes trained on his every movement. That cloak, it looked so demonic, so evil!

The Doctor said nothing. He just leaped off from the balcony, disappearing in the night sky. Shadow would have given chase, but he needed to attend to Cream. He rushed over to her as quickly as he could, finding her in the most dire of situations.

She could barely move. Her body twitched over and over again, as the blood from her wound pooled quickly. He tried to hold onto her wound, but the frantic nature of her jerking only made her bleed more and more.

"Stop moving!" Shadow ordered, crouching down to her level.

"Mr. Robotnik!" Blaze called, rushing into this room, "What's going-" she stopped as she noticed the carnage, "What happened?"

"Call an ambulance!" the black and red hedgehog yelled back.

The purple cat nodded back quickly, before disappearing through the door. With her gone, Shadow returned his gaze to Cream, who was really suffering now.

"Mr. -ACK!- Shadow!"

"Just shut up, you're dying!"

"NO!" she yelled back, "You're the one dying!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need -URGH!- to leave! This world -UFF!- won't last long!"

"Wait... the dying messages... they were you?"

She nodded. Blood had started to seep from her mouth, and her heart had begun to slow. Her eyes started to roll back in her skull, much to Shadow's fear.

"No Cream, stay up! Keep it alive..."

"You... can only... leave..." she answered.

Her hand met his, and she placed the Chaos Emerald in it.

"Only... you..." she repeated.

Holding the Chaos Emerald and hand, Shadow felt this odd rejuvenating strength. It was peculiar because it wasn't there before. The Chaos Emerald started to glow in his hand. In his mound, he found those commands of old.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

A blinding flash let out, and for a brief moment, Shadow felt weightless. Once the light show downside, he realized he was still in his study, but with one big difference. Cream, she was gone. Her blood, her body, all of her was gone. It was as if she never existed in the first place.

Never existed... like this world...

"Shadow..." Rouge called from the doors, "The ambulance is on its way." she gazed about the room, "What happened here? Where's Cream?"

Rouge... his darling Rouge. What did Cream say? That this world isn't real? None of it? He had doubts, yes, it was to perfect, but he was just so willing to accept it. He wanted to, so badly.

"Shadow?" Rouge called, her voice holding fear.

Chaos Control worked. He could go home now, he realized this. But did he really want too? And... and was he really dying? Was Cream's words true? Well... he wasn't getting any answers here. He didn't know why but... he felt like something was calling him. He knew where he had to go. He knew where he would get answers. And he was ready.

He slid the Chaos Emerald into his pants. And then, grabbing a hold of his glasses, he broke them in his hands. Rouge let out a gasp at the sight. As Shadow's eyes opened, he realized. He could see again. Just as perfect as he could before.

Standing tall, he faced Rouge. Her teal eyes, the ones he found to be so beautiful.

They weren't his. She wasn't his. None of this was his! He would have gotten angry, but he didn't.

He walked pass Rouge, saying nothing as he did so.

"Shadow!" she called out to him, "What's wrong?"

He gave her no answer. He just... disappeared.


	9. That Sleep of Death What Dreams May Come

For In that Sleep of Death What Dreams May Come

All that he had with him, was the sound of moving wind. It wasn't like the kind that ran through the city, no, this wind was steadier, the kind that just barely ruffles the edges of one's clothing, or raises the leaves from the ground. It was also a foggy morning, with that extra powerful fog. Yes, the kind of fog that made it impossible to see beyond a few meters, let alone anything else.

To say the least, it was a gloomy morning. Free of color, free of sound, free of emotion. The grass in this area was a dark brown, as dead grey trees littered the fields. Tombstones were placed about everywhere, all dark, all black, all lifeless. One in particular stood out from the rest, for this one had a certain black and red hedgehog nearing it.

The Ultimate Life form crouched near the black slab, his finger's dragging across the name imprinted in it.

_Gerald Robotnik_ it stated.

Red eyes closed shut, as the named was mulled over in the mind. He didn't read the time of birth, nor time of death, for they were numbers he cared not for.

Shadow had traveled all night to get to this area. He didn't know why but, he was drawn here, as if by a mystical force. All throughout the night, he traversed the city of Monopole, only to exit its great walls. His mindless, but trance-like, wondering ultimately brought him here. He was in search of answers, and the search, led him here. This area, it stank of death. It just had this indescribable stench floating up and about, as if life itself had stalled in this place.

But to worry about death was not why Shadow was here. No, his mind was rushing with a sense of knowledge. He needed to know. He needed to know! And the only being that could give him answers, lied in this place.

"Where are you...?" he questioned, those devilish eyes of his trekking to and fro, "I said where are you!?"

He could hear the gong of a bell, resonating far off in the distance. That was his only answer, for now at least.

"I'll ask one more time," he started glowing red, "Tell me! Where the hell are you!?"

His mind was rushing with words and thoughts. He wanted to tear this whole damned area apart, and he would too. His powers were back, he could feel the rush of Chaos gliding through his veins. He knew that, at any moment, he could leave. He could focus on his home, yell out that well known command, and be their in a flash. But he couldn't. Not now, not yet. He needed answers, nay, he _demanded_ answers. And he wasn't going to leave until he got them.

Fists tightening, he started to show his fangs, his demeanor becoming more intimidating than it was before. This awe-inspiring rage was boiling within him, driving his mind to a breaking point. Where were the answers? Where were the truths?

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" he roared out.

He blinked. Eyes closing shut tight, he drowned out all pieces of light, if only for a brief second. And by the time his eyes opened, he saw it.

Standing beyond Gerald's tombstone, grey cloak waving in the silent wind. This being that had stalked down Cream, and killed her so brutally. The mysterious demon, with no face.

The barer of all the answers.

"You..." Shadow whispered, eyes squinting in violence, "You've finally showed up."

The cloak did, nor said anything, it just stared.

"Who are you? What are you?" Shadow inquired, ears twitching.

Still, the figure said nothing. It just continued to stare. The ignoring silence made Shadow's rage boil once more, and he stepped forth with a heavy foot.

"Dammit, answer me!" he ordered, "Who the hell are you!?"

Silence.

"I know you're not the Doctor," Shadow continued, "If you were, you would have surely gloated at me back at the mansion, but you didn't! Other than that stupid ass laugh, you said nothing! You were silent! Now tell me, before I get angry, who the hell are you!?"

Still, it was silent. Shadow's barking tone garnered no words from the mysterious being, as it just continued to float in place. Just as Shadow warned, his rage increased, thanks to the cloak's lack of words. The hedgehog tightened his fists as his fur straightened up. It was a quick movement, and he didn't know when but, he leaped forward. Shadow, arms spread open, dashed for his foe in a full on tackle. But then, said foe, sank into the ground. In a black flash, he swooped into the ground, dodging Shadow's attack. The black hedgehog rolled onto the ground, quickly recoiling from his failed attack.

He sprang up, eyes twitching with unbalanced rage, as he searched for his vanishing foe. He found him quickly, standing near another tombstone, with the same level of death as before. Shadow dragged his arm across his muzzle, as he gave out an unruly groan. This being was playing mind games, and Shadow hates mind games.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" he barked out.

The hood on the cloak's figure moved up. Shadow locked up in disbelief. This was the first movement the cloak made, and it was in response to his words. The hedgehog wasn't sure what to do next, but he was happy he got some kind of response.

"I'll ask one more time," he stated, standing up tall, "Who are you?"

The hood of the figure cocked to the side, a movement akin to a thinking pose. Shadow was sure he would get an answer soon, he just needed to wait. Still, he moved forward, just ever so slowly.

"An angel."

The words came out of nowhere, and caused Shadow to flinch. He didn't say them but the voice was still his. It took him a while to recognize the fact that it came from the being before him. It sounded just like him.

"What the?" Shadow answered.

The cloak became silent once more, its garbs being stirred by a gust of wind. That feeling of remorseful death returned, and Shadow felt his heart freeze into place. Regardless, he pressed on, ready to get the answers he sought out.

"An... Angel?" Shadow repeated, running the words through his head.

The cloak made no answer to his words, and merely floated there. Shadow didn't know why but, that statement made his rage return. How dare this being have the audacity to call itself an angel?

"An Angel!?" he repeated, rage on full, "You!? An Angel!? Angels protect! They save, they... love! They don't kill, like you did to both Sonic and Cream! You! You are not an Angel!"

The cloak nodded.

"If you are an Angel, then tell me, what kind of Angel are you!?" Shadow roared.

"Of Death..." answered the cloak.

All of that rage faded out. Shadow locked up as he thought about its words.

"Angel... of... Death?"

The cloak nodded, confirming Shadow's words.

The dark hedgehog started thinking. An Angel, no, _thee_ Angel of Death? How, what? He didn't know what to think, his mind was churning with a myriad of thoughts. But one stood out from the rest.

What was the Angel of Death doing here?

"Can't you see, Shadow?" the cloak called out, head moving to the side.

"No... No, you... Can't be..." the hedgehog responded.

Once again, the cloak grew silent, not moving nor saying anything. Shadow got closer to it, yet it continued to stand in the wind. It didn't take long for Shadow to get in its midst. He stood before it, red eyes glaring into its shadowed out face. He could see nothing in the cloak, no matter how much he tried. But something lied beneath it, right?

His hands reached forth, and grabbed the sides of the cloak's hood. Gripping it tightly, he felt this overwhelming sense of dread grab him. Regardless, he pulled it down.

What was staring back. Was a skeleton.

Shadow felt his heart pound against his chest, as this new-found fear swallowed him. The skeleton glared back, saying and doing nothing, as its cloak continued to waver.

Yes, it was Angel of Death. There was no disputing this now.

Shadow didn't know how to continue. When faced by a being sent by the heavens itself, what does one do? That's what Shadow was thinking. How should he continue talking to this creäture? He wondered about it but, he couldn't form the answer. For, you see, right now, he was gazing into the eyes of Death itself. And quite literally, might I add.

"Who are you..." Shadow stepped back, feeling his heart throb, "You just... can't be..."

"Is it... so hard... to see?" Death answered, his skeletal mouth opening up and saying the words, "I am Death, Shadow."

The Angel's voice had changed now. No longer did it resemble Shadow's voice, no, now it was dark and demonic, a voice befitting the Angel of Death. That voice, plus that face, intimidated Shadow greatly. Yes, Shadow's never been intimidated before, but if one being could spurn the spike of fear within someone, then it very well should be the Angel of Death.

"I don't understand," Shadow stated, stepping back, "How did your... face change? Why were you Dr. Eggman before?"

"It's always different," Death answered, moving the hood back over his face, "I take the form of whatever the current being fears at the moment."

Shadow didn't understand his words, but he was egged on by them. Grabbing Death's cloak again, he removed it. Just as the Angel said, his face changed. The skeleton, gone, the face now? The beautiful face of a certain buxom bat. Shadow flinched at the sight. Why did Death take her form? Honestly, it did make him afraid.

Death gave a sultry glare, using Rouge's visage, before pulling the cloak back over his face. That overbearing sense of dread had thus returned.

"Why are you here?" Shadow questioned, "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Death answered, "Shadow the hedgehog... you are dead..."

The hedgehog clinched onto his heart, as he felt this pain spike through it. Falling to his knees, he felt that same pain surge up through him. Despite the injury, or maybe because of it, he stood up tall, regaining that strength and vigor.

"I'm dead?"

"Dead... dying... it's a combination of the two..."

"What do you mean!?"

"Shadow the hedgehog... don't you find it odd that everything you've ever wanted is here for you? This world... you've said it yourself, or at least thought it. This place, its perfect, is it not?"

The hedgehog's fist tightened, as his teeth started to grind into one another. He didn't know why but, he was mad again.

"No! I mean... yes, but... GRRR!"

"Don't be so angry, Shadow..." Death commented, moving forward, "This land is the most adult land I've seen in quite some time. Heroes, whenever heroes arrive, all they want are girls, gold, and people obeying their every whim..."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow questioned, voice holding this frantic tone, "Where am I? What is this place!?"

Death's shadowed face moved down.

"What place do you believe it is?" Death stated, answering his question with a question._  
_

"Cream said... I was trapped in a machine the Doctor made... is this true?"

For a few minutes, that somber, silent tone returned. But it didn't last for long.

"No, no, no, Shadow," Death said, beginning anew, "If this was one of the Ivo's machines, would I be here? Nay... this is Elysian fields, Shadow the hedgehog... you know the place..."

Elysian fields... yes, he did know the place. One of the choices of afterlife in Greek mythology. A place where only the most heroic of heroes go, once they've finally died.

"No... that's... impossible... I'm in... Heaven?"

"Yes," Death responded, "Don't get me wrong, it was a surprise. Shadow the hedgehog, a being who probably doesn't even believe in an afterlife, is granted the most pleasurable one of all. And no, Elysian is not Heaven, though they exist in the same area. When a hero dies, the big man upstairs decides their fate. You're fate was decided early on. All the unhappiness, all the toil within your life, it would finally be removed, upon stepping foot in Elysian. And did it not, Shadow? Did you not immediately feel better upon waking up in this world? Elysian was exactly what you always wanted." Death grew closer, "When one dies, and is sent to Elysian, the perfect world is crafted for them. And yours was so much different from what anyone expected. Maybe not Him but, you know... The adventures, the danger, the life you lived, that's not what you wanted. All you wanted was the love and warmth of a life surrounded by those who care for you. That's why you're married to Rouge, that's why Maria never died, that's why Amy is your sister... That's why your life is perfect."

Well, that made sense. It really did. Let's face it, if anyone knew anything about death and the afterlife, it would be Death himself. Then why couldn't Shadow accept it? Why did his mind rush with a flurry of answers that were all different from his? Could it be that he feared death, and he didn't want to believe he was dying? Or did he just feel the answer was lackluster, as if it weren't true? Was he dead? Was he merely in a state of suspended animation, an act performed by Eggman? No, whatever it was Shadow didn't accept it. He didn't accept any of the answers. He had his own answer.

"Or..." he spoke, finally, "I'm dreaming..."

"Dreaming?"

"Yes... Dreaming... I know a thing or two about... dreams..." Shadow stood, "When one dreams, all the faces they see in the dreamworld, are merely faces from the real world placed in their place. You speak a good game, Death, but... I believe I'm just dreaming... I know that now," he faced Death, "All the people I've seen in this world... the pedestrians, those who I've met on a day to day basis. They were all familiar. Everything. I realize it now, they were all people I remember seeing on the Ark, or at the G.U.N. Base." he gazed to his hand, in it, the Chaos Emerald, "I'm dreaming..."

"Do you believe that?" Death questioned.

Of course he didn't. Even though _that_ answer was one of his own design, he still didn't believe it. Honestly.

"I... I don't know what I believe..."

"From how I see it, you have three conflicting motions. Motion #1... you are dead, and this is Elysian fields. Motion #2, this is nothing but a machine Dr. Robotnik placed you in, where the perfect world is made for you. And Motion #3, this is nothing but a dream, and you can wake up at any moment."

Shadow gazed up to Death. All three of them sounded really believable. If he was dead, maybe he suffered some kind of fate that made him forget it. If this was a machine, surely Eggman would have erased the last few moments from his mind, making him accept all of this. And if this was a dream, then he would never had remembered going to sleep in the first place. The only thing here that seemed to hold the questions, was Death himself.

"Why are you here?" the hedgehog questioned.

"I am merely a messenger, Shadow." the Angel responded, "A being, who is only trying to get things moving forward. The real problem here, is your decision. If you are dying, then I am only waiting for the moment of sweet release, upon which I will ferry your soul to the after life. If this is a machine, then I maybe a program, sent to cleanse your mind of the bugs which may awake you. And if this is a dream, then I am only a nightmarish being. It is not my choice to make, Shadow, only yours."

"Why did you fold so quickly, Death?" the hedgehog questioned, "I thought you were Death."

If the figure could smile, then Shadow was sure he was doing so right now.

"Does it matter, hedgehog? If you are dead, then all of this really doesn't matter. I'm just waiting to turn out the lights."

There were no more words that needed to be traded. Shadow had gained all of the _answers_ he would get from Death.

He blinked. As soon as his eyes opened, Death was gone.

Once again, Shadow was left alone. No Death, no answers, and only more questions. Was this a world crafted by a machine? Was he actually dead? Or was all of this only a dream? Gazing down to the Chaos Emerald in hand, he figured there was only one way to get the answers he sought for.

"SHADOW!"

He turned around. She looked downright pitiful right now. Running up in these flip-flops, face stained with tears of running mascara, sultry stance traded away for this frantic one, was Rouge. His darling wife. The bat fell to her knees, tripping up over her two feet. Groaning as she lied face first in a sea of decaying grass, she struggled to get to her feet. Fortunately, Shadow was there, and he helped her stand seconds later.

"Oh, God, Shadow," she whispered, wiping her face free of grass, "I... I was so scared..."

Finally gazing up, her teal eyes moved along his face. He didn't look happy to see her, no, he was more remorseful. As if, the words he was about to say, wouldn't help her in any way. He didn't want to say them. No, gazing upon Rouge's hopeful face, as these lines of eyeliner streamed down her cheeks and muzzle, he felt this sense of murder take him. She looked so humble right now, so fragile. If this world was a dream, a machine, or actually just heaven, he didn't know, but he did know one thing.

She loved him.

"I was so afraid of what you might do," she said, glancing down, "I thought... you might..."

"I... have to go now." he said, interrupting her words.

Rouge didn't know what she heard first, before glaring up. Shadow's face was now stern. Rouge didn't know why his demeanor had quickly changed so quickly, but it made her scared. She started fidgeting, until Shadow's stern grasp held her on her shoulders. He kept her in place, up until her fidgety nature dissipated. She was so scared now. Not because she was fearful for her life, but because she was fearful for his choice.

"Please Shadow, don't." she murmured, trying to appeal to him.

"No... It's too late..." he whispered, "I've made up my mind."

"Shadow, I don't understand, why!?" she barked, "Why do you want to go!? Why do you want to go back!?" she started crying again, "I don't know what planet or world you come from Shadow but... WHY!? Why do you want to go back!? I know you probably didn't notice it but... I've been listening to everything you said! That world! Why do you want to go back!? Why do you... why do you...?" she grew quiet for a while, "You... you said it yourself... this place is perfect, right? Why must you leave perfection? Why do you want to leave us?"

"So you believe now?" he inquired, glaring over.

"Yes..." she answered, gazing away, "I... believe now... I heard everything... you... Death... I don't know what's going on but..." she closed her eyes, "I believe you..."

"Then you know..." he answered, "I have to go..."

"No! No you don't! You don't have to go! I don't care if this world is just a machine, or death, or a dream... Shadow... I love you, Maria loves you, Amy loves you, we'll all miss you if you leave! You just can't leave!"

"But I must!" he barked out, "This isn't real! This isn't... real. Outside, I have a real life! People who need me are waiting for me to show up! I can't stay! As much as I would love to, I can't stay." he glared down to the Chaos Emerald in hand, "I'm leaving. I... can't stay anymore, OK? I just can't stay."

His words finished, a silence took over. A cold wind rustled in between he and his wife, causing her to shiver briefly. Shadow couldn't say anything that could make things feel better. His wife. His loving, endearing, faithful wife, now had to continue on without him. The one solace to all of this, was also the one thing that killed him the most.

She wasn't real.

"So... that's it then?" she questioned, gaining a lively vigor, "You're just going to leave?"

"Yes..." he answered, taking his ruby eyes up to look into her teal eyes, "I'm leaving..."

She was so angry and sad, and furious, and filled with remorse. All of these terrible emotions were raging through her right now, and she couldn't stand. _He_ couldn't stand it.

"I hate you, Shadow Robotnik... I seriously fucking hate you..."

"Believe me..." he answered, "I get that a lot..."

Red eyes filled with unhappiness, he glared down to the ground. He didn't want to leave, and Rouge wasn't making it any easier, but he knew he had too. He knew it was time to go.

Suddenly, the bat hugged him closer. Her face, buried in his chest, tears strolling down her face. Shadow didn't know why but, he held her close to him, as his own tears started to flow. Swallowing his spit, he felt he had to. He didn't know when would be the next time he got to feel these feelings, _if_ he ever got the chance to feel these feelings. He wanted to stay, just a little bit longer, but he knew he shouldn't. It was time to go.

Rouge brought her face up, and puckered her lips. She wanted one last kiss. Just one final, fair well, kiss. Shadow placed his fingers on her lips, however.

"If you do that," he stated, "I don't think I'll be able to leave..."

Her eyes opened in disappointment, but she nodded nonetheless.

It was time to end it.

Shadow stepped back, grip on Chaos Emerald tightening, as his eyes followed Rouge. She didn't move or anything, she just stared back.

"I'll... never forget you, Shadow... And I'll always love you..." she stated.

"No... no you won't..." Shadow answered, his heart pained, "But I'll always remember you... and... I'll always love you..."

He faced the sky, his Chaos Emerald in hand. This was it, he was going to leave perfection. He was going to leave all of this. But, could he leave all of it?

For, how is it possible to leave perfection?

Simple, really.

"CHAOS! CONTROL!"


	10. Perchance to Dream

Perchance to Dream

The frantic nature of the room did little to calm the wailing nerves of the young fox boy. Here he stood, mashing on a series of buttons, the urgent nature of the mission bearing down his neck, with the knowledge that he was the last hope for humanity.

The last hope.

Never before had he felt such a heavy burden on his shoulders. This was usually saved for his friends, they were the heroes, he was just the sidekick. And right now, boy did he love that word. He'd give anything if it meant being a sidekick right now, anything! Oh the class of hero, how he loathed it!

"Tails," Cream called out, her hands latching on his back, "We have to hurry!"

"I can't!" the fox replied, "Not when everyone's locked up like this!"

How cold was this room? Ever since setting foot in here, the fox had asked that question. Was it colder in the glass cases that held his friends, or was this just an aesthetic choice?

It was small, yet dome like, this room was. It looked as if it were part of a bigger structure, however, as this room's ceiling was a mere quarter of a full circle. In the center lied this great silver machine, one that had cords stretching all about. Said cords stretched and connected to these individual pod like cases. Gazing through the pod like cases' glass seals, would reveal the heroes of Mobius. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and finally, Shadow. But there was something wrong with Shadow's case. This is where Tails' mission stood.

"He can't stay!" he barked out, slamming his hands on the pod's command console, "He'll die if he does!"

"I told him that but," Cream grew frail, "He said he didn't want to go... he said Sonic would just save everyone..."

"Chao Chao..." Cheese murmured, feeling the same sadness as his master.

The young kitsune laid his hand on his face, before trekking those sky blue orbs of his to Shadow's pod. To the untrained eye, it would look okay, but one look at the command console revealed something sinister. On everyone else's pod, the command console's screen was a green color, with white text. Said text contained detailed information, such as name, sex, state of mind, and state of body. But no such action was detailed on Shadow's screen. White text lied upon a red background, with said text being nothing but a jumbled mess. The word warning streamed the sides of the screen, as the information on state of mind and state of body came back with a resounding 'WARNING!'.

Tails held a PDA like device in his own hands, one that had cords attached to the command console. The information that came to his PDA was random and wild, surely a joke from the mad Doctor himself. How did he know? Said Doctor's insignia was written upon Tails' own screen.

"Tails, we need to go! We can't do anything now!" Cream exclaimed, "If we stay, we'll surely get captured!"

"If we don't do something now, Cream, there won't _be _a next time! There's no telling what Eggman will do with everyone captured here!"

"But... Tails..."

"CHAO CHAO!"

Cheese's sudden urgent voice brought both Tails and Cream's eyes to the room's entryway. The large metallic sliding doors suddenly started producing a banging noise. With each second that passed, that banging noise got louder and louder, until a series of dents appeared on the door. They were bent in on Tails and Cream's side, showing that something was trying to plow its way through. The mere sight and sound of this rampant destruction was enough to make Tails quake in his boots. And quake he did. He was so terrified, he couldn't move. He merely gazed forward, as Cream came to his side, even more frightened than him.

The bangs and dents continued to appear on the sliding entry, as the door started to pry open. A brief glimpse of the other side could be seen, though Tails didn't want to analyze it too closely. Heavy metal claws attached themselves on the sides of the doors, and with a mighty and violent push, the doors were forcibly moved open. Tails' eyes hovered over to his assailant.

Metal Sonic.

The blue demon stepped forward, his footsteps making a clanking noise against the steel floors. Those ember lit eyes of his tracked down Tails' every movement. The cream furred hare behind him had now begun to fidget, as the thoughts of death rang in her young mind. Metal Sonic grew ever nearer, that feeling of terror moving from his very body.

There was no way they could fight Metal Sonic. Even together, the blue demon's abilities vastly overpowered their own. Add the fact that he could scan them, and copy their abilities, and you have an unstoppable killing machine.

Somewhere along the way, Tails gained the courage to fight back. Lifting his arm, he caused his buster cannon to faze from out of nowhere. He aimed forth his weapon, as it charged an electrical blast. It was time to be a hero, he thought. To bad Metal Sonic thought otherwise.

His cold, emotionless face and eyes glared at Tails. Not fazed in the least bit by the fox's weapon, Metal Sonic continued walking forward. Giving a roar, Tails fired out an electrical blast. Metal Sonic swatted said blast out-of-the-way like it was a fly. Tails immediately grew frail at the sight. A split second later, Metal Sonic was in his face. The blue demon lifted his hand, then struck Tails with a back hand to the face. The attack was so strong, it sent him flying away, straight into the great metal machine that lied in the center most part of the room. Tails bounced off of the metal contraption, as his body quaked with pain. Somehow, he remained conscious, though one has to wonder if that's a blessing or a curse.

With Tails out of commission, Metal Sonic shifted his deadly gaze over to Cream. The rabbit froze in place, as this deadly machine glared down upon her. Though Cheese wished to protect his master, he was just to terrified to actually do so. So, he floated frozen before her, glaring at Metal Sonic with his great eyes.

The blue demon cocked his head at wonderment toward the floating blue creäture. Then his hand jutted forward. He grabbed Cheese by his throat, and constantly applied pressure to the Chao's body. In a fit of fear, Cream ran forward to save her friend.

"NO!" she cried, "Let go, please!"

Metal Sonic's other hand grabbed a hold of her neck, lifting her from the ground too. The sound of choking could be heard coming from both beings, as air failed to reach their bodies. Cream was at first defiant, as she constantly kicked and punched on the robot, but after a few seconds of his pressure, she grew weak. Her arms slumped over, and her eyes moved to the sky.

The noise of an alarm started blaring. Metal Sonic's head spun around, locking his eyesight firmly on Shadow's pod. The command console now only said 'WARNING!', as it produced said alarm. If Metal Sonic had emotions, he would have surely rolled his eyes. Instead, he shifted his attention back to the beings dying in his arms.

The pod exploded.

Shards of glass, smoke, and metal debris were thrown every which way, as this explosion caused a shock wave to travel. Metal Sonic's grip was released, as he recoiled from the sudden interruption. His soulless eyes scanned the smoke before him, as a noticeable figure appeared in the brown cloud of death.

The quills that jutted up, the stature reminiscent of a certain blue hedgehog, the disposition similar to his own.

His white-gloved hand stretched through the smog. With a simple wave, he cleared it out, freeing his body of the opaque fog.

Shadow the hedgehog. In his arms, Cream and Cheese, both silent due to asphyxiation. His face was stern, for it was free from any and all emotion. And yet, those ruby eyes of his told more than his face ever could. Surely, this was the face of a man who faced death.

"Mr... Shadow...?" Cream whispered, consciousness returning for a brief second.

His only answer to her was a slow nod. He laid her on the ground soon after, being sure to lay Cheese within her arms as well. As they laid safe, he turned over and faced Metal Sonic. His hand moved behind him soon after, and when it returned, it held the green Chaos Emerald.

Neither Shadow nor Metal Sonic said anything. They just stared. They may have said nothing, but that deadly sense of battle fell upon the area. It wasn't a matter of when, it was a matter of who. Who would strike first?

Shadow would strike forth.

His hand stretched forward as it surged with yellow Chaos Energy. Thrusting his curled palm forward, he fired out a Chaos Spear. The bolt of Chaos Energy flew through the air as it came near Metal Sonic. The blue demon merely curled into a ball, before producing a black diamond shaped shield around him. Shadow's Chaos Spear bounced off, and ricocheted off into a wall, creating an explosion. Preparing for a counter attack, Metal Sonic rushed forward. Reaching Shadow, he struck with a punch, but the dark hedgehog easily blocked the attack. Lifting his leg, he countered with a kick, one Metal Sonic blocked. Being to close for comfort, the two broke their clash by leaping away.

Metal Sonic wasn't tired, and nor was Shadow, so it would be soon when they would begin their battle anew. Figuring that rushing in would be a foolish attack, Metal Sonic started to charge energy into his chest. Charging complete, he fired out a blue beam. Shadow leaped clear of the blue beam, giving him ample time for a retaliation attack. And retaliate he did. In midair, he teleported, vanishing in a flash of white light. Metal Sonic looked to and fro for his opponent, but the hedgehog was seemingly gone.

That is until he appeared behind Metal Sonic.

The blue demon spun around, but it was too late. Shadow struck with a karate chop to the face, then a roundhouse kick to the head, which led into a back kick to the chest. Metal Sonic was rendered dazed by the combo, and by the time his sights returned to normal, Shadow had already begun his finishing move. The black and red hedgehog began to focus as his hands curled into fists. Grinding time and space within them, he produced spheres of multicolored darkness in his hands. The orbs of distorted time and space struck Metal Sonic dead on, sending him flying away, and into the wall. Upon reaching the wall, instead of bouncing off as expected, he instead crashed straight through it for he had gained too much momentum to stop. Shadow wasn't sure if the robot would ever stop flying, but he really didn't care. For now, the battle was over, that's what mattered.

"Shadow..." Tails called weakly, as he got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" the hedgehog questioned.

He nodded, albeit weakly.

"I'll get better..." he suddenly smiled, "Oh... I'm so happy you showed up on time! Me and Cream would be dead."

The hedgehog gave a curt and frank nod, before crossing his arms as he usual did. Those devilish eyes of his moved about the room, taking in the sights. Everyone was in these pods, so it didn't take long for him to figure that he was also in these pods. So, it seems, Eggman did have him in a machine. That means, his perfect world wasn't a sign of death or a dream. Odd...

"You would've died if you stayed in there," Tails commented as he walked up, "The pod you were in was damaged from the start."

"What about everyone elses?" Shadow questioned.

"They're all safe... it was only yours that was defective."

"Heh... figures... What was wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure," Tails said, "Hacking Eggman's machine only gave mine a virus, but if I could say... I'd believe that the machine you were in was both working and not working a the same time... it's... hard to explain... All I know, is that you were dying, and I had to get you out."

"Why did you send Cream?"

"I couldn't go in, Shadow, I needed to make sure everything was fine out here. Cream couldn't work my machinery, she's only six."

"I understand," Shadow answered as he turned away, "Can you get everyone else out?"

"I don't know," Tails stated, "I mean... if your pod messed up by itself, I'm to scared to tamper with them myself. There's no telling what it could do."

Shadow nodded, but his eyes sharpened with a glare. As he started walking, he made his way toward the exit.

"Do your best to get everyone out, you understand?" he ordered.

"But, Shadow... what are you going to do?" Tails inquired.

Shadow stopped briefly, as his fangs protruded from his jaw.

"I'm going to have a talk with a certain fat nosed doctor!"

Before Tails could question his words, the black hedgehog zipped out, dashing forth as a yellow light. Tails stood tall as his eyes followed Shadow's retreating figure. But after a few seconds, he swallowed his spit and nodded. Now was not the time to worry, he had a mission to deal with. Facing Sonic's pod, he ran to it. Fingers dancing upon his hand-held device, he got to work.

…

"I don't believe this!" Eggman yelled, hands on his head.

His face was so frantic and angry, as his mind ran with a myriad of thoughts. He couldn't believe it. His plan, it was failing. He had them trapped! He had them sealed up! How did _he_ escape!? _His_ was the strongest of all, was it not? So how did _he_ break free?

The door sliding open, he turned to see a dented and battered Metal Sonic. The blue demon said and did nothing, as he walked only a few feet, before felling down. Those ember lit eyes of his beamed off, leaving Eggman with an offline robot.

"Eggman," Orbot said, "It appears as if G.U.N. Has located your base."

"If it isn't one thing, it's another!" Eggman said, turning to the black and white spherical machine, "Where are they!?"

"Just outside." Orbot said.

"WHAT!? WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOW!?" Eggman roared, finding it unbelievable that his own robots would keep such vital information from him.

"Oh, Omega told me."

"OMEGA!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY, OMEGA!?"

"Our brother, E-123 Omega, in arms sent me a message telling us not to tell you until they were right outside!"

"Brother... in... arms!? Orbot you idiot! Omega is a traitor! He can't be trusted."

"Really? Then... why did you wait to tell me that now?"

"I built you after I built Omega! How do you even know who Omega is!?"

"A good machine always knows his comrades."

"A good machine always knows his foes! And Omega is definitely a foe!"

There was an explosion, one that shook Eggman in his seat. Shifting his gaze to a screen before him, he caused it to switch images. Instead of showing halls, it showed the outside of his base. Directly outside was an armada of G.U.N. ships. To add to that, Omega was directly outside, battling his guard troops. The doctor was flabbergasted. Not only did Shadow escape, but now he was under attack! He didn't know if he should be angry, or terrified. So, he would be a little of both.

He's terrimad... yeah, that's it.

The Doctor started yelling and flailing about, his rage and fear taking its toll. Orbot watched his master with those blue eyes of his, and said nothing. Until the door opened.

Flying out from the entry way was a yellow bolt of Chaos Energy. It struck Orbot, and separated his head from the rest of his body. Blue eyes dying out from the attack, it seemed as if Orbot had finally met his doom. The sudden attack should have been a godsend to Eggman, but he couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of dread. His blue eyes moved over to the doorway. Standing in the doorway, Shadow.

The mad scientist stopped moving completely. His body was quaking with fear, as Shadow stepped closer and closer to him. The dark hedgehog said nothing, but his eyes started to tear up. He remained silent, even as tears broke, and started streaming down his face. Honestly, watching Shadow cry was more terrifying than death itself, as Eggman had no idea how to go about things. Shadow did, however.

He grabbed Robotnik by the collar, lifted him up, and then said, with the most soulless voice he could muster,

"WHY!?"

Eggman was at first silent, until raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why?" the doctor questioned, as if Shadow had insulted him, "You dare question me, with, 'why?'" now the doctor was mad, "WHY!? Don't you know who I am, Shadow!? Every time! Every time I try to do anything, you and your stupid friends stop me! I know I can't kill you, the universe just won't allow, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hold you. I gave you all the perfect life, one you all would never want to leave! You had your perfection, all you had to do was leave me with mine! I built those machines to keep you out of _my_ life! I gave you your perfect world, just so you could stay out of mine!"

Shadow closed his mouth, as he tried to shake his face clear of those tears.

"So that's it then," he whispered, "You made a fake world just so you can keep us out of yours?"

"My perfect world, is one free of you wretched creatures." Eggman retorted, "But I gave you everything you wanted! Why did you return? You should be thanking me for giving you perfection!"

"Oh, is that so? I should be thanking you." Shadow got closer, "Then let me, _thank you!_"

Shadow pulled free one of his hands. As the doctor wilted in fear, he jutted forth his fists. The attack tore straight through Eggman's body, ripping through out the other side. Eggman's head fell back, as his tongue slipped out of his jaw.

But there was no blood.

Shadow's face twitched, as Eggman's body lacked the life substance. Pulling free his hand, he glared through the hole he made in the body. It was filled with torn wires, and broken circuitry. The sight of this cemented the fact in Shadow's head, that this was nothing but a mere duplicate. It was a robot.

Shadow started to twitch and fidget with rage. The doctor wasn't here. He was probably long gone by now. He had just wasted is time. That rage within him continued to grow, however. As he shook, his fur turned red. He wanted to make Eggman feel his anger, his rage. His unhappiness!

But he couldn't, because the doctor was not here!

"CHAOS! BLAST!"

The sudden blast rippled through the base. Fire and sound tore through halls, and incinerated robots, transforming them into burning black husks. But it had one important action, the one thing that did the best damage of all.

Tails eyes closed shut, as he failed to open up the pod. Slamming his hands on the command console that connected to Sonic's pod, he started giving up hope. These things were unbreakable. No matter how hard he tried to crack the pod's machinery, his efforts would be in vain. And he wasn't about to pry open the case with someone still within them, for only Robotnik knows what would happen.

So Tails gave up. He would have to send Cream in there again, with the Chaos Emerald, that's the only way. Turning around, he saw that she was still unconscious from the scuffle with Metal Sonic. Great...

A metal piece from the ceiling fell upon his head. Gazing up, he saw an eerie red light beaming through it. The red light splashed down in the room, and washed over everything with this burning power. Tails groaned at the pain, as his eyes closed shut. The force rippled and waved, lashing out at everything.

But it didn't stay long.

A few seconds later, it subsided. Tails opened his eyes weakly. Glaring about the room, he found it to be in the same pristine condition as it was before. He glanced down. The device in his hand had started to act wild, as the screen flailed about various images. Tails cocked his head in thought, before moving his eyes elsewhere. Glaring at the pod holding his friends, he noticed the command consoles had also begun to change wildly with information. What was that red force?

The pod snapped open. Smoke was expelled briefly, before a familiar yawn came into play.

"Wow... fwee... What a dream..."

"Sonic?" Tails called.

…

"Wow..." the two tailed fox said, smile on his lips, "I wish I could see my perfect world."

The twinkling stars in a blanket of darkness painted the night sky. The only light came from the burning fire that lied in the group's center. All around them, the many pieces of Eggman's machines. The battle between G.U.N. and Robotnik's forces was a spectacular one indeed, but with Sonic Heroes on G.U.N.'s side, Eggman was doomed from the start. Now the heroes lied collected in a circle, gazing to the fire before them. Sonic beside Tails, who sat beside Cream, who sat beside Amy, who sat beside Omega, who sat beside Rouge, who sat beside Knuckles. Shadow stood some ways away, leaning against a metal slab, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yeah," Sonic said, smile on his face, "The perfect world..." he looked to his younger brother, "It was everything you ever could have wanted! Well, mine was, anyway."

"Meaning it was filled with me, right?" Amy stated, a smile on her face.

"Uh... yeah," Sonic replied sarcastically, "Seriously though. Shuttle loops were everywhere, and my legs never got tired! Not to mention, the trees grew chilli dogs, so I never had to go long without one! And they were really, _really_, good chilli dogs!"

"Of course..." Rouge whispered, scoffing at his dream world, "All fun and games..."

"Was yours any better?" Sonic questioned.

"Course it was, big blue." her eyes started to twinkle, "Diamonds! Crystals! Jewels of all shapes and sizes! They were everywhere! And best of," she turned to a certain echidna, "There was a certain, Emerald, among them."

Knuckles coughed up, while his face turned red with anger.

"Not my Emerald!" he roared.

"Don't worry," she said, that flirtatious voice returning, "you were there, too, Knuckles..."

That shut the echidna up, for a few seconds, at least. Giving a growl, he crossed his arms while his ears twitched.

"My perfect world didn't have any of that," he stated, "I lived on Angel Island, no one tried to take the Master Emerald, and I could go about and do as I please! Eating berries and finding treasure 'till my hearts content!"

"That sounds boring!" Amy snickered, "My world was filled with pretty dresses, pretty colors, and of course, Sonic!"

At her childish words, everyone started to chuckle. Today was a good day indeed. They got to experience their perfect world, and kick Eggman's ass at the same time. Days don't get much better than that.

"I'm almost sad I had to leave," Sonic stated, "But no world could compare to the one we leave it!"

A series of nods traveled amongst the companions, before someone noticed something.

"Yo, Shadow," Sonic called out, "You didn't tell us what your perfect world was."

His call gained the hedgehog's eyes. He turned, looked to his blue counterpart, and his face became so stern. Uncrossing his arms, he stood from the wall, while his gaze wavered elsewhere.

"I'm going to bed..." he stated, as he began walking off.

No one said anything, but Sonic shrugged.

"Of course..." he commented.

His feet brought him further and further away from those idiots. It wouldn't take long, before he was free, free from all of this. He was just going to pretend this was a nightmare. One long, sweet, beautiful nightmare. How dull an ending it had. Walking home on this dirt path, as the full moan illuminated everything. He just wanted to forget.

Its better to have never felt perfection, than to have it stripped away from you. At least, that's how Shadow felt.

What was that? His ruby eyes, they found something shiny. On the ground, resonating through the darkness in the night air. Shadow crouched down to meet the teal colored object. It was embedded in the ground, but Shadow was able to pry it out easily.

It was small. A golden ring. A teal colored diamond. But, boy, did it tug at Shadow's heart. He could feel it, throbbing against his chest, screaming to burst out. No, he felt, it couldn't be. Turning the ring around, he gazed at its underside. It had an engraving in it.

_Till death do us part, love you always, Rouge_

His breathing had increased as his eyes read those words. He couldn't believe it, this had to be impossible. What was this doing here!?

"Shadow?" her sultry voice called out.

He turned around and faced her. The bat flinched at his quick movement, as it took her completely off guard. She said nothing, as she was unsure of how to continue. Or maybe it was because Shadow was crying. He didn't sob or anything, but those tears rolled down his pained face. Glaring at the ring he held in his hand, she figured it had something to do with that.

"What is... that?" she inquired, finger aiming at the teal item in his hands.

Shadow wiped his face clear of tears first. Turning away from Rouge next, he started to slowly remove his left glove. After his hand was freed, he slid the wedding ring onto his ring finger. As it lied safely on his black fur, he slid his glove back on.

"The stuff... dreams are made of..." he responded, somberly at that.

Rouge didn't press any further. Whatever was wrong with Shadow, it looked as if only he could deal with it. She was sure that if she prodded on the situation, things wouldn't end out well. So she stood, wings folding in slowly and weakly. Shadow vanished soon after.

…

The only light in the cold room came from his desk lamp. Pencil in hand, he tapped the eraser part against his muzzle. The paper before him was a mission debriefing statement, and he was to have it in to G.U.N. Commander tomorrow morning. So far, the hedgehog couldn't give any information. His ruby eyes were glaring at the teal ring on his left hand. Where did it come from, and why did it exist? The more he thought on it, the more his mind pushed back his efforts. It was as if his own brain didn't want to think about. _Just, accept it,_ he could hear his conscience say. The last thing he wanted to do, was think on that fake world. He had a job to do.

Returning his ruby eyes to the paper, he realized just how hopeless this was. He traded in his home, his wife, his life, and for what? Gazing to his room, it paled in comparison to his great mansion. The G.U.N. issued room was small, as it was just another component of the larger base. A green cot was all he had to call bed, while a desk was all he had for entertainment. The only sight to the outside world was a window, that showed off city lights in the far distance.

There was no love here, no warmth. Just cold-hearted indifference. Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Cold-hearted indifference, maybe this is what he deserves.

Rubbing his cheek, he figured now wasn't the time to write his debriefing statement. He'd do that in the morning or whatever. Walking to his bed, he calmly lifted the sheets that lied within. He slipped off his shoes, and slipped of his gloves, but was sure to keep his teal colored ring on the desk. It was propped up, so he could see its stunning beauty. For now, as hopeless as it was, he would pretend. Pretend he was going back into Rouge's arms, pretend that this night wouldn't be one he spends alone. But the thought of pretending immediately ran away from him. He doesn't pretend. That's for children.

As his fingers slid across the off switch, he laid his head on his pillow. The room now plunged into darkness, he felt his eyes close slowly.

_"I love Hamlet," Rouge called out, her voice swooning, "A tale of love and revenge..."_

_ "And unhappy endings..." Shadow responded, "But such is the way of a tragedy, I guess..."_

_ "Oh, of course you'd focus on the bad, Shadow honey... tell me, though, what's your favorite line in the play?"_

_ Silence._

_ "To die, to sleep, to sleep, perchance to Dream..."_

His eyes glanced at the teal ring. As those eyelids of his started to fall, he focused on that last bit.

"Perchance... to... Dream..."

Finito

* * *

_And so, ends yet another tale by me._

_I'm not gonna lie, despite this being my shortest tale, this is one of my favorites. I just really, really, enjoyed writing this tale about Shadow going through his perfect world. Maybe its a bit different from what you believe would be his perfect world, but this is how I see it. All the powers he has doesn't exactly bring happiness, ya'know. Anyway, for those who don't know, this is the point in time where I give random information about my story._

_But, of course, first things first! As always, I have to say thanks. A story is only as good as the people who read it. Here's a little thought for you, if a man wrote a story, and no one is there to read it, was it really written in the first place? Well, my favoriters and followers can definitely say that this story exists. _

_Also, special shout out to TheDivines, Arlene, Chad Doe, alwaysdoubted, Christiansoldier5, and Reclaimer7. The most of shout outs have to be given to Lord Kevin. Honestly, I don't think I've ever had a reviewer as in-depth as he has. He really knew how to poke and prod my story, and I have to give my respects to that. I really do._

_Now, to those points in my story that you may have or may not have noticed._

_First off, this story was inspired by the Batman:TAS episode Perchance to Dream. It has a similar concept with Bruce waking up in a world where everything is perfect. Sorta... its always been a favorite episode of mine, and I always wanted to write a story similar to it. The one thing I disliked about the episode, was how short it was. I understand, they have like, a thirty minute episode time, but dang it! I always wanted to have more detail on the main character, and how said perfect world affects him. With that Batman episode, Bruce just figures out he's dreaming, then he breaks free. Still an awesome episode though. Not only that, I also got some inspirations, albeit a little, from the anime movie Metropolis. It was because of Metropolis that I got the idea to use the city of Monopole. Well, that and Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes. I love that stage._

_Next, the finale. This story's ending is pretty confusing. Well, kinda. You have three choices to explain Shadow's perfect world. Was it Eggman's machine? Was he merely dreaming? Was it actually a piece of Elysian Fields? Who knows? Its not one of those endings that you can get a solid, concrete, finish. This one is more along the lines of, choose it yourself. You choose which one it was, if it makes you feel better. I like the thought of the three endings, me personally. Hell, it makes me think, and I wrote the story! And, oh yes, the ring. What does that mean? Does it have any purpose? Was, in some way, Shadow's perfect world actually real? Yeah, in the span of one chapter, I created one more option, just in case the other's weren't to someone's cup of tea. Hey, what's an ending without a little ambiguity?_

_Well, I guess that's it. I really did like writing this story, too bad it has to end so soon. But as I always say, I rather something end and be perfect, instead of drag on and get constantly worse. _

_So, until the next time._

_Best Wishes!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_

_By the by, did you see it? All of the chapter titles are lines from the famous 'To be or not to be' soliloquy. Cool stuff, huh?_


End file.
